Episode 2 Rewrite: A What If scenario
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: What if I was allowed by Disney to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy? Well, this would be it! Episode 1; Forces of Corruption, has already been posted. This is Episode 2; Shroud of the Dark Side, a story set in the middle of the Clone Wars, placing our heroes in danger and forcing them to make difficult decisions. Anakins fall to the Dark Side begins!
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my version of Episode 2, based on the What If scenario that Disney would allow me to do a remake of the Prequel Trilogy. Episode 1 is already posted, that episode being called Forces of Corruption. In that "movie" we follow Obi-Wan and Anakin as they chase the rogue Jedi named Dooku, but they are unable to stop him before he assembles a coalition of greedy guilds that attacks the Republic and gets away with genetic-samples to create their own clone-army. As a result of this crisis, and the assassination of the Chancellor, Senator Palpatine is granted emergency powers to lead the Republic against this new enemy. At the end of the first "movie" the Clone Wars begins, and this storyline posted here takes place some 4-5 years into that conflict._

 _An Attack of the Clones rewrite_

 **Star Wars Episode 2**

 **Shroud of the Dark Side**

Conflict has engulfed the galaxy and torn the Old Republic apart in a vicious civil-war. With both sides using clones to create their armies, there is an endless supply of soldiers being shipped to the battlefields. THE CLONE WARS spread chaos and suffering to every planet as the conflict escalates and more and more battles are fought.

The Jedi Knights fight on the frontlines in service of the Republic against the greedy CONFEDERACY, a powerful coalition of guilds and planets with no regard for equality or justice and intent on overthrowing the Senate. The war is bloody and devastating for both sides and with no end in sight, despite the courageous efforts of the valiant Jedi.

Recently, however, the Republic has won a significant victory and liberated the planet of Naboo, the first planet occupied by the Confederate army. Hoping to make use of the momentum the victory has provided their forces with, the Republic now gathers its fleet for a decisive strike against the strategically vital system of GEONOSIS. If victorious, the Republic will for the first time gain the upper hand in the destructive conflict, something that sparks hope for victory over the enemy and the promise of peace across the galaxy.

 **Geonosis:**

A Confederate flagship ( _an Aggressor-class battleship_ ) moves in towards the planet of Geonosis, together with an escort of cruisers. A shuttle leaves the battleship together with an escort of fighters and head for the surface. The shuttle and escort flies through the atmosphere and in over the landscape and towards an absolutely MASSIVE fortress.

On a landing-pad at the fortress, hundreds of soldiers and officers have gathered in parade-formation. Walking up to await the arrival of the shuttle is the Geonosian leader, Poggle the Lesser, and Commander Jango ( _the mandalorian officer that defected at the end of the previous "movie"_ ). The shuttle closes in and lands, allowing the passengers to disembark; leaving the shuttle are General Grievous and a sinister looking woman, named Ventress ( _from the animated series, of course_ ).

( _Now, in this version, Grievous is still visibly a biological alien, but with many cybernetic implants and a cybernetic arm and leg. I have chosen to base his species on the Remans of Star Trek Nemesis_ )

"General Greivous" Jango says. "Welcome to Geonosis and Fort Krayt."

"Let us focus on the immediate issue, commander" Grievous says and heads for the base, with everyone else following. "I have been forced to abandon the campaign in the Rodian system to come to your aid. And only because you lost a planet that you could have easily held."

"I believe you have been misinformed on what took place on Naboo, general" Jango says.

"Have I?" Grievous growls as they enter the base. "The enemy were lured into a perfect trap. All you had to do was to clean up what remained. Lady Ventress successfully converted General Krell to our cause and he lead his forces into a slaughter, as per orders. Yet, despite this, you could not defeat the Republic army."

"With all due respect, general" Jango says. "But I had warned you about General Kenobi and the 501st regiment. They are the best troops in the Republic army and Kenobi has not lost a battle yet. I destroyed Krells forces, as planned, but the 501st put up a stiffer resistance than you accounted for, general. Not to mention, that despite being outflanked, Kenobi successfully managed to outmaneuver my forces. Had I been given the reinforcements I had requested, I could have destroyed Krells army and locked Kenobi in place and denied him any chance to maneuver."

"I am not interested in excuses, commander" Grievous growls. "Fact remains that you lost Naboo when you had every opportunity to secure victory. Now, we must prepare for the Republics next move and the next engagement. Bail Organa has proven himself to be a quite competent Master of Ordonnance, Firearms and Fighter-craft, and he will recognize that they now have an excellent opportunity to strike here, at Geonosis."

They now enter the command-center of the fortress.

Grievous continues. "Geonosis is key in holding this entire sector. Apart from its important droid-foundries, it also supplies our shipyards with valuable ore, and, from here you can launch attacks against twelve other systems. Geonosis must not be allowed to fall into enemy hands."

Poggle the Lesser speaks in the geonosian tongue and a protocol-droid translates. "His exalted lordship points out that Geonosis will never tolerate Republic rule ever again, and all the Hives are pledged to fight the Republic to the end."

Grievous nods. "Inform the Hive Queens that I am grateful for their support, and that they are a valued ally of the Confederacy."

Ventress is next to speak, as she brings up a holographic map of the region, depicting Naboo and Geonosis ( _we also see the twin-suns of Tatooine depicted on the map_ ). "The Republic is massing a significant force at Naboo, all placed under the command of Moff Organa and Grand Master Windu. Thanks to Jangos failure, the next battle will be fought here, at Geonosis. If we lose Geonosis, we will lose the sector."

"Then give me the troops I need to win the damned battles" Jango replies. "If I am to defeat Kenobi, I need not just expendable troops, but also elite forces to finish the job."

Grievous studies the map. "The geonosian forces and their droids will be enough, commander."

Jango is not impressed. "They will not hold their own against Jedi and clone-troopers."

"We will not defeat this enemy on the ground" Grievous says. "Kenobi and the 501st has proved this time and time again. No, it is in space that we will defeat Moff Organa and his forces."

Ventress turns to Grievous. "I assume you have a plan?"

"I do, my lady" Grievous says with a vicious smile. "I do."

 **Naboo:**

Late at night and a Republic gunship flies in over the swamps and bogs of Naboo, and shortly after is escorted by a brand new type of fighter-craft, a TIE Advanced X1 ( _the type of fighter Vader pilots in A New Hope_ ). Both ships eventually land in the middle of the remains of a battlefield between the Republic and the Confederate forces; dead soldiers scatter the area, as do destroyed battle-droids and the carcasses of burned out vehicles.

Obi-Wan and a squad of clone-troopers leave the gunship, the troops quickly secure a perimeter. At the same time, Anakin climbs out of the advanced fighter, and T7 is lowered to the surface ( _yes, in this version, the TIE X1 carries an astrodroid, though inside the cockpit and directly behind the pilots seat_ ).

Obi-Wan turns to the lieutenant in command of his troops. "RX, keep the landing-zone safe and wait here until we return. Anakin and I will scout ahead."

"Yes, general" RX-7567 says.

Obi-Wan and Anakin, followed by T7, head out into the battlefield.

( _By now, Obi-Wan should be in his mid-fifties and Anakin in his mid-twenties. The reason why Obi-Wan is this old is because of Tarkins remark in A New Hope, concerning Obi-Wan being still alive; it seems to me that Tarkin expects Obi-Wan to have died of old age by the time of the events in A New Hope_ )

"Just why are we out here, master?" Anakin wonders.

"This is where General Krell was defeated by foolishly pushing the assault against the Confederacy" Obi-Wan explains. "It was a massacre. The entire army was destroyed."

"I know" Anakin says. "The loss of Krells forces almost lost us the battle for Naboo. But again; why are we here now?"

"Grand Master Windu has sensed a disturbance in the Force for some time" Obi-Wan explains. "He deployed a probe-droid to this location, and an hour ago he lost contact."

"The area _is_ strong with the Dark Side" Anakin admits.

"Indeed it is" Obi-Wan says.

T7 makes a series of noises.

Anakin translates. "T7 has found something."

They follow T7 to the remains of the destroyed probe-droid, with still hot cut marks across it.

"Looks as if it has been cut down by a lightsaber" Anakin says, a bit surprised.

Obi-Wan holds his hand next to the cut metal. "Still warm" he says.

Anakin then senses something. "There's someone here, master. That way" and points.

"I'm amazed you can pick up anything" Obi-Wan says, "the Dark Side clouds much at this place."

"Trust me" Anakin says and Obi-Wan and T7 follow him.

After a short walk across the battlefield they come across a lone figure, standing in meditation almost. It is a Jedi besalisk ( _a four-armed species introduced in Attack of the Clones_ ); it is General Krell.

"Krell?" Obi-Wan says.

"He's alive?" Anakin says in disbelief.

Krell turns to look over his shoulder. "You should not have come here, Obi-Wan. I had hoped that Windu would have come here, himself."

"Well, I was in the area" Obi-Wan comments. "What happened here?"

"What happened?" Krell says and looks around. "My men were massacred here. I thought that much was obvious."

"They did not have to be, master Krell" Anakin says. "You ordered them to their deaths."

"My apprentice is right" Obi-Wan adds. "I sense the Dark Side in you, Krell. Your thoughts betray you. You sacrificed your own troops because you were ordered to, by your new superiors within the Confederacy."

Krell turns around in full to face the two Jedi. "I have seen the future, Obi-Wan. Assaj Ventress showed me how to peer through the shroud of the Dark Side, and I saw what awaits us. What awaits us all. The only way to survive is to join with the Sith; to join with Darth Ty'Rahn."

"She only showed you what she wanted you too se, master Krell" Anakin says.

"Anakin is right" Obi-Wan cuts in. "Ventress is a master of deception and misinformation. She showed you one outcome out of a thousand. The future is constantly in motion; only a fool relies on prophecy alone to make a decision."

"And only a fool ignores prophecy altogether!" Krell counters.

"Krell" Obi-Wan says, "surrender now and come with us. This does not have to end with bloodshed."

"What fools we Jedi have been" Krell says and looks at the stars. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side, Obi-Wan" he continues. "I must obey my master. I must obey Assaj Ventress." Krell retrieves two dual-lightsabers from his belt and activates all four blades ( all are green ) and prepares himself for combat. "I must prove my determination."

Obi-Wan and Anakin ignite their own lightsabers.

"If that is your destiny" Anakin says.

A brief moment of silence, and then Krell attacks! The fight is a spectacle of cool lightsaber-moves combined with Force Pushes and Force Throws; Krells two dual-lightsabers and his ability to always use an arm to use the Force against his opponents makes him a truly dangerous foe. Objects are flung to distract, both Anakin and Obi-Wan are pushed to the side and lightsabers cross and parry in a lethal dance.

In the end, they all get stuck in a show of strength as their lightsabers cross and get locked, with Obi-Wan and Anakin having locked a dual-lightsaber each.

"You are beaten, Krell" Obi-Wan says. "Surrender."

"There is no escape for you" Anakin adds.

( _This is a reference to the fanmovie Darth Maul; Apprentice. I highly recommend it_ )

Krell grabs Anakin by the throat with an arm and begins to choke him physically with his hand. Their lightsabers are still crossed as Krell slowly forced Anakin to his knees.

"What will it be, Obi-Wan?" Krell asks. "Should I snap his neck?!"

Anakin then grabs Krells lightsaber-hilt with his cybernetic hand and holds it in place, and follows that up by swinging his own lightsaber, cutting off the arm choking him. Krell screams out in pain, giving Obi-Wan time to spin around and impale Krell through the back, the lightsaber sticking out through Krells chest. Obi-Wan turns off his lightsaber and Krell falls to his knees and then face first into the muddy ground.

"You alright?" Obi-Wan asks Anakin.

"Besides a soar throat" Anakin says, "I'm fine. I can't believe that master Krell was tricked by Ventress to betray the Order."

"The Dark Side has grown in strength and power with this war" Obi-Wan says. "And it has made Ventress more powerful than ever before. She has become truly dangerous. Come, let us return. We have to report back to Grand Master Windu about this."

 **Naboo Orbit:**

In orbit of Naboo, a strong Republic fleet has gathered as the preparations for the offensive against Geonosis are underway. A Venator-class battleship, the Republic flagship, hosts a staff-meeting with many VIP's present, including; MOFF Bail Organa, Admiral Tarkin, General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker, Commodore Amidala, Grand Master Windu, Colonel Zorba ( _of the same species as Zeb in Star Wars Rebels_ ), as well as a couple of other Jedi and high ranking officers.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Organa says as a hologram of Geonosis appears. "Our target; the system of Geonosis. If we take this system, we deprive the enemy of ore and minerals vital to their shipyards, plus we gain control over the planets many droid-foundries. But perhaps more importantly, Geonosis strategic location allows us to mount assaults against at least a dozen other systems. It is safe to say that whomever controls Geonosis, controls the sector. If we take and hold Geonosis, we will force General Grievous to pull his fleets back from four other engagements, just to secure his supply-lines. Which in turn leaves his armies in those four systems without support. As I'm sure you can imagine, we will hit Geonosis with everything we've got."

Admiral Tarkin is next to speak. "The planet of Geonosis is protected by several defensive-installations, carrying numerous fighters and equipped with heavy cannons. Together with the Confederate fleet, we are up against a formidable defense. But, on the ground itself they have several surface-to-orbit weapon-systems that make an invasion all but impractical."

"So how do we hope to even contemplate our chances of success?" Zorba wonders.

Admiral Tarkin continues. "Our aim is to punch a hole in their defenses by destroying this defense-platform at sixteen-hundred hours, local time" he says and points. "If we time right, we will have a thirty minute window to exploit the gap in their defenses, allowing General Kenobi to deploy his troops on the surface."

Amidala is not convinced. "The 501st has a damned good reputation, I admit. But they will be cut off from reinforcements as soon as they touch down. It's a suicide mission."

"Not at all" Kenobi says. "The 501st will deploy here, just outside the protective-shield surrounding Fort Krayt, the planets main fortress. Once deployed, we will conduct a ground-assault against Fort Krayt, cut through their outer defenses and eventually strike at the base itself. When successful, we will shut down several heavy surface-to-orbit batteries, along with the primary shield protecting a full quarter of the planet from bombardment."

Tarkin continues. "Once that shield is down, I will be able to blast key strategic installations and targets across the planet and soften the geonosians for the main invasion which will arrive with Master Windu and Colonel Zorba, who are in command of our regular forces."

Kenobi adds, "I will personally lead the assault on Fort Krayt. Hopefully, I will be able to capture Commander Jango alive."

Windu is next to speak. "Capturing Jango might be more significant for the war-effort than taking Geonosis. Jango is privy to many of the Confederacy's secrets and long-term strategies."

"Not to mention the whereabouts of Darth Ty'Rahn" Anakin says.

Organa looks at everyone present. "The stakes are high, my friends. But if are true to each other, we will not fail. May the Force be with us."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So, this is how my version of Episode 2 would have opened. It is war, people die and there is a lot at stake and lots of risks involved. The Jedi are also being affected by the war, with General Krell turning to the Dark Side. The set-up is a simple one; this is a war-movie, set in the Star Wars universe._


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin is in his private quarters, studying his orders for the coming battle. The doorbell/chime sounds and he walks over and opens the door. Outside stands Amidala.

"May I come in?" Amidala asks.

"Of course" Anakin says and lets her in. "I was just going through my orders for the assault on Fort Krayt."

Amidala studies the hologram. "Trenches, turrets and heavy cannons" she concludes.

"And twice as many enemy troops compared to my battalion" Anakin points out. "But I am confident we will succeed."

"So many will die" Amidala says.

But Anakin doesn't seem worried. "The 501st is made up of clone-troopers and battle-droids, apart from a few Jedi. It's not like real lives will be lost."

"You don't consider the clones to be people?" Amidala asks.

"No more than droids" Anakin says. "In fact, they really are just droids, but made from biological components."

"They are sentient beings" Amidala argues, a bit appalled at Anakins point of view. "Beings who fight and die for the Republic, just like you and me. We should honor their sacrifice and acknowledge them for what they are… Heroes."

"It's not like they have a choice."

"So?" Amidala is quick to ask. "Is that supposed to make things better? When the war is over, they deserve to be set free. They have earned it."

"I suppose they have" Anakin admits in the end.

Amidala sighs. "This war, it demands a heavy toll, doesn't it? On all of us."

"It does" Anakin says. "At times, I dream of simpler days. Of simpler times."

"Come with me to the surface" Amidala then says. "I can take you to the Lake Country. Escape the harsh reality of war for a few hours. Clear our minds, as you Jedi would put it."

"We ship out to Geonosis tomorrow" Anakin reminds her.

"All the more reason to live life today, don't you agree?"

 **The Lake Country, Naboo:**

A royal Naboo sloop flies in over the beautiful and magical Lake Country, a breathtaking part of Naboo. The sloop lands and allows Amidala and Anakin to set foot on solid ground. Anakin walks over to a railing and looks out over the lake, the green forests and the birds in the sky. He turns around to face Amidala.

"I am already at peace" Anakin says.

Amidala smiles and joins Anakin by the railing. "This is where I spent my summers as a child. I can't think of a more tranquil place in the entire galaxy."

"Neither can I" Anakin admits as they both look out across the lake.

"The war seems so far away, standing here" Amidala then says. "Like it never existed at all."

"An illusion" Anakin says, and Amidala gives him a suspicious look, to which he replies, "But a pleasant one."

 **Naboo Orbit:**

On the Republic flagship in orbit, Kenobi enter a conference-room where Windu and Deepa Billaba wait for him.

"Grand Masters" Obi-Wan says and offers a slight bow out of respect.

"Master Kenobi" Billaba says. "I am glad you survived the encounter with Master Krell."

"He was one of the most skilled Jedi wielding a lightsaber" Windu adds.

"Credit should go to my apprentice" Obi-Wan says. "Without Anakin, Krell would have, without a doubt, killed me."

"Is it true that Krell confessed that he had joined with the Sith?" Billaba then asks. "Had he sworn loyalty to Darth Ty'Rahn?"

"Krell claimed that Assaj Ventress was his new master" Obi-Wan explains.

"The Dark Side has grown strong" Billaba says. "If someone like master Krell can be seduced, tricked into betrayal, our foe is far more powerful than we ever thought possible."

"Krell betraying the Jedi Order is proof of nothing" Windu counters. "Remember that fear is the path to the Dark Side. We should be careful not to fall for its temptations. Obviously, Krell was not as careful."

"It would be unwise to underestimate the influence of the Dark Side in this conflict" Billaba says. "The Sith grow stronger each day this war persists."

"Which is why I will capture Commander Jango, alive" Obi-Wan cuts in. "He will give us the location of Darth Ty'Rahn, and his apprentice, Assaj Ventress."

"So sure of yourself" Billaba says. "You have always been proud, master Kenobi. Yoda never could rid you of that trait."

"There is nothing harmful with pride" Obi-Wan says, "as long as it does not turn into arrogance."

"Speaking of pride and arrogance" Windu says. "Young Skywalker… How is he?"

"The war affects him like everyone else" Obi-Wan says.

"His powers have grown" Windu continues.

"It is true that this conflict challenges his abilities, pushing him to explore and achieve a greater understanding, achieving greater insight into the true nature of the Force" Obi-Wan says. "He has a greater range of powers, but also a greater range of control, than before."

"He thrives in this conflict?" Billaba asks.

"It has pushed him to explore the boundaries of his abilities" Obi-Wan corrects Billaba.

Windu sighs. "I sense he still struggles to remain in control of his emotions. Even more so now, than before." Windu turns to Obi-Wan. "Skywalker is distracted, has been for some time, and not because of the cruelty found on the field of battle."

Obi-Wan sighs. "I admit that I have seen signs of Commodore Amidala's affection for Anakin. But I assure you, grand masters, that Anakin has my trust. He is devoted to the Jedi and will not betray our cause."

Billaba is not as convinced. "As we thought of Master Krell as well. I sense she is dangerous for him. Skywalker should be moved to another campaign. To the forces under Rahm Kota."

"I need him on the battlefield tomorrow" Obi-Wan counters. "He is in command of a third of my forces. He is vital to our success on Geonosis. Sending him away now is highly irresponsible."

"I agree" Windu says. "Skywalker will stay with the 501st for the Geonosis campaign. But as soon as this battle is over, he will be transferred to Master Kota and Admiral Thrawns forces and support their efforts in taking Dathomir."

"I believe you are making a mistake" Obi-Wan argues. "Anakin has never failed me."

"Careful, Obi-Wan" Billaba says. "That is your pride talking. Beware, I urge you, so that your pride does not herald young Skywalkers undoing."

 **The Lake Country, Naboo:**

Sunset over the Lake Country, and Anakin is waiting in a dining hall. When Amidala arrives, she is absolutely stunning in her dress and Anakin is clearly affected by her appearance.

( _Let's face it, Nathalie Portman in that outfit when Anakin talks about sand in Episode 2… Holy hell, she looks amazing!_ )

Amidala simply smiles at his reaction. "Here I thought that Jedi were supposed to be in control of their emotions."

"I'm sorry, my lady" Anakin says with a smile. "Your appearance, it was just unexpected."

"In a good way, I hope?"

"Very much so, my lady."

"Thank you" Amidala says. "Shall we dine?"

Smiling, they sit down to eat as servants brings out the food.

 _Here I think there should follow a montage of Anakin and Amidala eating and drinking, laughing and having a good time, dancing and just enjoying themselves. I think that would show us their affection much more effective ( though cliché ) compared to rolling in the grass, surrounded by space-cows._

Late at night, they both sit beneath a bright full moon and watch large creatures breaking the surface of the lake in the moonlight.

"I wish this night would never end" Amidala says. "I don't want to put on my uniform tomorrow."

"Then don't" Anakin says. "You're the queen of this planet. There's no need for you to fight in this war, not now with your planet liberated."

Amidala looks at Anakin. "And let others die in my stead to protect my people from another occupation? No, Anakin… That is not who I am."

"I know" Anakin says. "You are fierce, you are strong, you are steadfast in your beliefs. You are intelligent and you have a strong sense of justice. Your character, who you are, is what every Jedi aspires to become. I admire that in you."

"Thank you, Anakin. That was very kind of you."

Anakin gets on his feet. "I should not have said that" he says, clearly uncomfortable.

"Why not? There was nothing wrong with what you said just now."

"I must confess that I am confused. Conflicted." Anakin admits. "This evening together with you, it has clouded my judgment. I am of the opinion that we should not see each other like this anymore."

Amidala gets on her feet as well. "You speak like a Jedi and you act like a Jedi, but you can't hide your feelings. Not from me, Anakin."

"And I don't know why!" Anakin says, almost angrily. "Your presence turns everything on end. No matter what I do, my thoughts focus on you!" He turns around to look at Amidala. "My emotions are in conflict with Jedi dogma. This, whatever it is, cannot be allowed to continue."

"And why not?!" Amidala argues. "Are the Jedi so rigid, so afraid, that they would deny someone to love and be loved?! Forcing young babies into their ranks and brainwash them to reject love altogether?! Is that what it means to be a Jedi?!"

"Love is passion" Anakin explains. "Passion is by its nature untamed, it is wild, it is arrogant, it is blind. In your passion, you are wild, arrogant and blind. Are you telling me that you, in such a state of mind, could resist the temptations of the Dark Side? Drunk on your passion, can you see the difference between love and hate? In such a state of arrogance, you fail to realize that you are blind to the truth and that your mind has grown wild and desperate. You have fallen to the Dark Side."

"Do you love me?" Amidala asks, directly confronting Anakin. "If we are going into battle tomorrow, I need to know."

Anakin turns his back on Amidala. "I could never betray the Jedi, or Obi-Wans trust. I'm sorry."

Anakin leaves Amidala on her own and frustrated beyond compare. Anakin boards a shuttle that takes off for space. Onboard, he sits down and releases a heavy sigh.

 **Geonosis:**

Out of nowhere, leaving hyperspace, the massive Republic fleet enters the system and sets a course for the planet of Geonosis off in the distance. Tarkin and Organa are on the bridge of the flagship.

Tarkin turns to an officer. "Have all groups call in."

Several pilots call in such as Alpha Squadron, Bravo Squadron, Delta Squadron and so on, flying T-19 Torrent fighters, ARC-170 fighters and others.

Dex and Sebulba are flying their _Outrider'ish_ vessel. "This is Gambit Leader, awaiting orders to attack" Dex says over the commlink.

Three TIE Advanced X1's fly in formation, with an alien Jedi in command. "This is Broadsword One, reporting in."

A bothan captain is standing on the bridge of his battleship. "This is captain Fey'lya on the Relentless, battlegroup is ready."

Amidala is on the bridge of her own ship, an Arquitens-class light cruiser. "Admiral, this is Commodore Amidala on the _Pride of Naboo_. We are in position."

On the flagship, Organa turns to Tarkin. "Let's get this over with, shall we."

Tarkin simply nods. "All ships… Engage the enemy. Fire at will."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Before we move on, you might be wondering why Organa is a Moff? Well, in A New Hope, Leia does say in her message to Obi-Wan "Years ago, you served my father during the Clone Wars". So, here we have Organa as a Moff ( Master of Ordonnance, Firearms and Fighter-craft ) with Obi-Wan being a General under his command. Now, on to the story!_

 **Geonosis:**

The two fleets engage one another in orbit of Geonosis. The crossfire is intense! The battle has all the classic Star Wars battle-components of inside views from various cockpits, dogfights, cruisers firing upon each other.

 **Republic Command-center, Coruscant:**

Multiple campaigns are being supervised and followed by numerous officers, providing support and maintaining a strategic overview of the war-effort. Yoda is present, watching events unfold. He then turns to an officer.

"Has the attack on Geonosis begun?" Yoda asks.

"Yes, grand master" the officer says. "Organas forces have just engaged the enemy."

Ki-Adi-Mundi, the Jedi grand master, steps over to Yoda. "What is wrong?"

"Cold, I feel" Yoda says. "A shadow obscures the events surrounding Geonosis."

"I don't sense anything" Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

"Precisely" Yoda nods. "Prevented from seeing the truth, we are."

Palpatine, overlooking some holograms, glances over at Yoda from across the room.

 **Geonosis Orbit:**

The battle continues as describes earlier.

The defense-platforms in orbit fire their heavy cannons at the enemy.

 **Fort Krayt, surface of Geonosis:**

Officers are busy managing the battle and providing support. Commander Jango is joined by Poggle the Lesser as well as Baron Gelda ( _the Naboo noble who betrayed Amidala in the previous "movie"_ ).

An officer walks up to Jango. "Sir, the enemy is within range of our big guns."

Baron Gelda gets exstatic. "Perfect! Blast them to pieces!"

"You heard the governor" Jango says. "Fire the siege-cannons."

"Yes, sir" the officer replies.

A senior operator speaks into his headset commlink. "Standby fire-control… Fire!"

Four massive cannons, aimed at the sky, fires one round each, the shockwave of the guns firing shaking the ground.

 **Geonosis Orbit:**

Three of the four shots hit a Republic battleship, one misses, two take out the shields and the third blast a huge hole straight through the hull of the ship. This does not go unnoticed on the Republic flagship.

Organa, seeing the damaged ship from the bridge, turns to Tarkin. "Get that ship out of here now! Have them fall back and retreat to the rendezvous point."

Tarkin activates a commlink. "Battleship _Trustworthy_ , leave formation and withdraw. I repeat, withdraw. That's an order."

At the same time, the Republic battleship _Relentless_ forces two enemy cruiser to drift out of formation. On the bridge, manned by bothans, captain Fey'lya activates his commlink.

"Moff Organa, this is captain Fey'lya. We have broken through. It is now or never."

Organa gives Tarkin a nod, and Tarkin, turning to the holographic display of the battle, speaks over the commlink.

"Commodore Amidala" Tarkin says, "move in on your objective. Attack in force."

On the bridge of the _Pride of Naboo_ , Amidala receives the order. "Understood, admiral. Strike-group, this is Amidala, form up and follow me in. This is it, ladies and gentlemen."

The _Pride of Naboo_ forms a wedge together with two other Arquitens-class light cruisers, closely followed by a squadron of ARC-170's and various modified light-freighters. One of those freighters is the _Outrider_.

"This is Gambit Leader" Dex says over the commlink. "We're right behind you, commodore. Take us in."

The wing-commander of the ARC-170's reports in as well. "This is Gamma leader, we are in position and ready to get this done."

Amidala turns to her officers. "Transfer auxiliary power to shields. Double-front."

The formation cuts through the battlefield, flying past Republic ships and into the gap in the Confederacy lines. The three TIE Advanced X1's quickly moves in and guns down enemy fighters.

"Gamma leader, this is Broadsword One" the Jedi flight-leader says. "We have you covered."

An officer on Amidalas bridge turns to Amidala. "Coming up on target. Torpedoes ready."

Amidala looks tense. "Everyone, hold on."

The formation closes in on a defense-platform that unleashes all of its guns at Amidalas strike-group, making it a very bumpy attack-run. Even Dex and Sebulba are feeling the intensity of the incoming barrage.

Dex manages the console in the cockpit, pressing keys and pulling levers. "Get us in as close as you can, commodore" he says over the commlink. "We wont last long without your shields to cover us."

"I am well aware, Gambit Leader" Amidala replies. "Ready torpedoes!"

The crew on the bridge prepares for the command.

Amidala hits her armrest. "Launch torpedoes!"

All three light-cruiser fire four torpedoes each and then veer off, leaving Gambit and Gamma squadrons open to being their attack-run.

"Torpedoes away!" Dex says and launches his ships two torpedoes, together with the rest of his squadron who fire one or two each per ship. After which Gambit squadron veers off, with a few ship being gunned down.

The first torpedoes beings to hit the station and the first six strike the shields, all the rest hit the station itself.

"Gamma squadron, on me" Gamma Leader says and the ARC-170's move in as Gambit squadron makes room. "On my mark… Launch!"

The ARC-170's launch a pair of torpedoes each, veering off one by one, a couple of the fighter-bombers getting shot down. But their volley does the trick, and the installation is beginning to lose altitude.

On her ship, Amidala is quite pleased. "Fleet command, this is Amidala, we have punched through. I say again, we have punched through. Mission successful."

Captain Fey'lya turns to his officers. "Amidala did it! Concentrate fire on the Trade Federation battleship. Do not let it plug that hole!"

On the flagship, Organa speaks over the commlink. "This is Organa. Commodore Yularen, get in there, get in there now!"

Six Acclamator-class cruiser move at speed through the battlefield. On the bridge of the lead Acclamator, Obi-Wan Kenobi joins Commodore Yularen.

"This is Yularen" the commodore says over the commlink. "501st moving in, sir."

"So far so good" Obi-Wan says, looking out the viewports of the bridge.

Yularen looks at Obi-Wan. "This has only begun, general. Might I suggest you join with your troops and prepare for the assault."

Obi-Wan turns to Yularen, "May the Force be with you, commodore."

"Good luck, general" Yularen says and then Obi-Wan leaves the bridge.

Tarkin oversees the battle on the holographic displays. "Have captain Karalga move in and secure Yularens portside. We must not let them close that gap. Redirect Alpha squadron and have them attack that Recusant-class destroyer in quadrant three-two-eight."

The Acclamators push through the battle and eventually leave it behind and close in on the upper atmosphere of the planet.

 **Fort Krayt:**

A strategy-droid, QP8, points out what is about to happen. "Six Republic Acclamator-class cruisers have broken through our lines and are entering the stratosphere. It is a ninety-six point eight, three, two percent chance that they will deploy troops on the surface."

Jango turns to Poggle. "Have your air-force intercept those troop-carriers. Now!"

Poggle replies in his own tongue, translated by his protocol-droid. "His lordship is confident that not a single Republic soldier will set foot on the planet and will order five-hundred fighter-craft to destroy them in the air."

"QP8" Jango says and turns to the droid, "what is their most likely target on the ground?"

"I thought that was obvious, commander" QP8 says, sounding a bit arrogant. "Their most likely target would be Fort Krayt."

 **Geonosis Atmosphere:**

The six Acclamators level out. On the bridge, Commodore Yularen activates his commlink.

"This is Yularen. We have incoming fighters, but we will give you what protection we can. This is it, general; you are cleared to launch."

In confined space with several monitors sits Obi-Wan together with some clone-troopers who are operating the monitors and computers.

"Do what you can, commodore" Obi-Wan says. "501st, dropping down."

Leaving the Acclamators are dozens and dozens of troop-carriers, gunships and heavy-lifters carrying various walkers. It does not take long before they come under fire as enemy fighters of geonosian design begin to swarm. The Acclamators provides what fire-cover they can from above.

In one of the drop-ships, Anakin is thrown around with a squad of clone-troopers. "Obi-Wan!" he calls over the commlink. "We could really use some fighter-cover right about now!"

"Well, we don't have it, do we?" Obi-Wan replies, shaking around in his confined space.

"A slight flaw in the plan" Anakin says. "Wouldn't you say?"

"This is not the time, Anakin" Obi-Wan says, a bit frustrated.

The Republic forces drop down towards the surface, fighting off the geonosians as they fly down. Above, the Acclamators provide fire-cover as best they can.

( _Imagine the intensity of the 2_ _nd_ _Battle of Geonosis as depicted on the Clone Wars animated series, as the Republic forces are flying down with their gunships towards the large droid-factory. It is horrible, it is exciting, it is an adrenaline rush to watch as the 501_ _st_ _in this scene in my version of Episode 2 dive towards the surface, harassed by the enemy and trying to fight them off with what light turrets are mounted on their vessels_ )

Eventually, the dropships begins to land and deploy troops and vehicles. A heavy-lifter settles a command-walker on the ground and flies off. The top-hatch opens and Obi-Wan sticks his head out and looks around as his forces land all around him. He picks up a pair of magnoculars and inspects Fort Krayt in the distance.

"Battalion-commanders" Obi-Wan then says, "report in."

A Jedi alien oversees hundreds of clone-troopers as they scramble to get into position. "This is Rebby-Rah. Second battalion is on the ground and moving towards our objective."

A Jedi female alien straddles a speeder-bike as multiple combat-speeders all around her join formation and move on. "This is Hallon Sÿlt, third battalion is ready to go."

A combined force of clone-troopers on foot and biped-walkers is on the move, with Anakin in midst of them all. "This is Skywalker. Fourth battalion is on the ground and on the move."

"You know your orders" Obi-Wan says. "Let's take the fight to the enemy. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan climbs back down, closes the hatch and finds his seat in the command-section of the walker. "First battalion, move out."

Obi-Wans First battalion is a heavy armor unit of powerful walkers that begin to advance in formation.

 **Fort Krayt:**

QP8 brings up a hologram of the enemy forces on the ground. "Units of the 501st, a regiment of elite Republic troops, under the command of General Kenobi, a Jedi knight. Statistical chances for a successful assault on Fort Krayt by these forces are in the Republics favor."

Baron Gelda is a bit suspicious. "What? No calculated percentage?"

QP8 offers a cold response. "I do not wish to lower morale."

"I will not lose to Kenobi again" Jango growls. "I lost Naboo, I will not lose Geonosis! Reinforce our perimeter where Kenobi intends to attack. Today I will destroy the 501st!"

QP8 turns to look at Jango. "Statistics are not in your favor, commander."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Geonosis Orbit:**

The spacebattle rages on! Amidalas light cruiser flies past a larger enemy ship and blasts it with turbo-lasers.

"She's all yours, Gambit Leader" Amidala says over the commlink.

"Then with all due respect, get out of the way" Dex says, seated in the cockpit together with Sebulba as pilot.

Gambit Squadron moves in, firing blaster-cannons, missiles and torpedoes at the ship Amidala just had fired upon, causing significant damage.

Republic T-19 fighters of Bravo Squadron are engaged with enemy fighter-bombers around the battleship _Relentless_.

"Relentless, this is Bravo leader, watch out at point oh-six, gunships closing in fast."

On the bridge of the _Relentless_ , captain Fey'lya and his bothan crew are holding on as they are bombarded by the enemy.

"Copy that, Bravo Leader" Fey'lya acknowledges. "Keep them from hitting our ventral shields and I will deal with the rest."

* * *

On the surface, the four massive siege-cannons open fire yet again, shaking the ground as they do.

* * *

Another Republic battleship is crippled and taken out of action completely. On the Republic flagship, a Mon Calamari officer turns to Organa.

"The _Significance_ is launching its escape-pods, sir. They are abandoning the vessel. She is adrift."

Organa is not pleased. "Damn it, Kenobi, take those guns out of action."

 **Surface of Geonosis:**

Obi-Wan Kenobi is standing in the hatch, surveying the battle through his mangoculars. Suddenly, a giant walker next to his own takes two heavy hits and topples over. Obi-Wan climbs back down and finds his seat.

"Rebby-Rah is in position" Kenobi says. "He will assault the forward fortification within moments."

A clone-officer, CC-2224 ( _who was first introduced in my version of Episode 1_ ), is sitting next to Obi-Wan in the command-compartment. "Commander Sÿlt has engaged enemy reinforcements east of the processing-plant. She is holding for the time being."

"Good" Obi-Wan says. "Rebby-Rah should be able to take that fortification in time. But we are stuck here until Anakin takes out those heavy cannons."

* * *

Anakin and a couple of hundred of his troops and droids are engaged in a firefight with entrenched enemy forces who are supported by gun-turrets. Anakins forces have biped-walkers in support providing much needed firepower, but even so, they are stuck at the moment.

( _The Confederacy clone-troopers I actually imagine looking something along the line of the Shore Troopers seen in Rogue One. Seems to fit, doesn't it?_ )

"Anakin, report" Obi-Wans voice is heard in Anakins commlink.

"We're not moving, if that's what you're wondering" Anakin replies. "We're up against a regiment of entrenched clone-troopers, supported by droids, bunkers and turrets. I need a little time to figure this out, master. But not to worry, we'll be moving soon enough."

* * *

Obi-Wan sighs and shakes his head. "We need those heavy cannons silenced, or else my entire battalion is stuck where it is. Rebby-Rah is in position and Hallon Sÿlt is holding off enemy reinforcements as we speak. But all of that is for nothing unless you can punch through their lines on your end so that I can move up our walkers."

* * *

"You just be ready to move when I say so, master" Anakin says. "I'll have those cannons out of order sooner than you think. Skywalker, out."

A clone-officer, RX-7567 ( _who we first saw at the start of this "movie" on Naboo_ ), crawls on over to Anakin. "Commander Skywalker, sir. We have no choice, I've scouted the enemy lines and this is the best bet we've got. Either we punch through here or not at all. If we can gain control of that bunker-complex, we can then advance on the storage-buildings beyond the trench-line and force the enemy to fall back."

"Sounds like a good plan, Rex" Anakin says. "There's just that tiny problem concerning the one-thousand soldiers shooting at us."

"I've noticed, sir" RX, affectionally called Rex by Anakin, says, just as an explosion erupts close-by.

Anakin looks up and takes a look around, and spots something. "Get the men ready to charge those trenches. Wait for my signal."

The ground-battle continues. All of a sudden, Anakin comes flying, driving a speeder-bike at full throttle, like a bat out of hell. He dodges incoming fire and explosions and eventually ignites his lightsaber and hold it out to the side. He flies along the enemy trench, lightsaber held down into the trench and wrecks havoc on the enemy soldiers as he flies past at lightning speed. Anakin then flies in under a huge cannon as it is firing, slicing its barrel with his lightsaber as he races by beneath it, which causes the turret to explode as it tries to fire the next shot. Anakin then leaps from the speeder-bike and lets it crash into another huge cannon, destroying the cannon and the bike in another explosion.

Rex gets on his feet and waves his fellow soldiers onward. "Forward! Charge!"

And Anakins battalion charges the trenches, engaging the enemy at point-blank-range and it is brutal!

Anakin continues on foot, relying on his lightsaber and the Force to stay alive. He reaches a smaller turret, killing the crew and takes control over it, turning it around and aims it at the last huge cannon and proceeds to blast the larger cannon to pieces.

* * *

"Anakin did it!" Obi-Wan says. "First battalion, advance! We are moving on the fortress!"

All the heavy walkers begin to move, firing guns at enemies in the distance.

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

"The 501st have begun their assault on Fort Krayt" an chiss officer informs everyone.

Palpatine is pleased. "Looks like we are winning the battle for Geonosis. We need to step up our efforts at Aquilae and Sullust, it will force the enemy to make a drastic decision in the Outer Rim."

A Mon Calamari general nods. "It would force them to rearrange their fleets and armies. Leaving them vulnerable at some point along the front."

Palpatine nods. "And once we spot that weakness along their frontlines, we will exploit it."

An admiral is not so sure. "Increasing our efforts at Aquilae will demand resources. Resources we will need to pull from other engagements. This needs careful consideration."

"He who dares wins, admiral" Palpatine says.

Ki-Adi-Mundi circles the politicians and officers and makes his way over to Yoda. "I sense it also. Geonosis is hidden from us."

"Why, eludes me" Yoda reveals.

"Should we withdraw?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks.

"Too important, Geonosis is" Yoda says. "Turn the tide of war, this battle could, should we win."

"The perfect place for a trap" Ki-Adi-Mundi whispers.

"Too perfect" Yoda says.

Ki-Adi-Mundi turns to look at the information from Geonosis. "Perhaps we should regroup, rather than retreat?"

"Give in to fear, I will not" Yoda says. "If a trap it is, revealed to us the extent of the enemies control over the Dark Side, will be."

Palpatine looks up at the two Jedi grand masters. "Master Yoda, is something the matter? Has the Force provided you with insight into the Confederates strategy?"

Yoda walks with his cane over to the strategy-table and watches the galactic map. "There, at Rodia, victory we can secure, if quickly we act."

"Rodia?" a general says. "General Grievous himself oversees that battle. We are barely holding on as it is."

"Perhaps" Yoda says. "Yet it is there we should push on."

"I trust the Jedi" Palpatine says. "Reinforce our troops at Rodia."

"At once, chancellor" an officer says.

"Anything else, master Yoda?" Palpatine asks.

"No, chancellor" Yoda says. "Nothing else."

 **Fort Krayt:**

The great wall surrounding the massive fortress crumbles as it is blasted to pieces from the outside, a large section comes crashing down and through the smoke and debris the walkers of the 501st appear, blasting the enemy as they enter the base itself. The walkers arrange themselves to cover every angle as they are under fire, providing cover as the clone-troopers rush in through the breach. Obi-Wan disembarks his walker, together with T7, and meets up with Anakin, Rebby-Rah and Hallon Sÿlt as the battle rages around them.

"Rebby-Rah, I need you to silence those siege-cannons as soon as possible" Obi-Wan says. "Take out the main power-generator. That should do the trick."

"At once" Rebby-Rah says and leaves.

"Hallon" Obi-Wan continues, "Take out the droid control-tower" he says and points at the relevant structure. "Without it, they wont be able to coordinate their attacks."

"I'm on it, master Kenobi" Hallon says and leaves.

Obi-Wan and Anakin turn to study the keep in front of them.

"Where do you need me, master?" Anakin asks.

"I need you to secure the main hangar-bays" Obi-Wan says. "Prevent enemy reinforcements to land inside the fortress."

"Understood" Anakin nods. "And you?"

"I will secure the command-center" Obi-Wan tells Anakin. "Now get to work, young apprentice."

"May the Force be with you" Anakin says and leaves.

 **Fort Krayt Command-Center:**

Jango looks down at Kenobis forces from a window. Turning, he heads back to the strategic map and joins Poggle the Lesser, Baron Gelda and QP8.

"This battle is over!" Baron Gelda says. "We need to retreat, now!"

Poggle the Lesser replies to this and it is translated by his protocol-droid. "His excellency is concerned what might happen if the Confederacy should so willingly abandon a close ally in its time of need. It might force Geonosis to join with the Republic."

Jango pulls a pistol and guns down the protocol-droid. "Do not threaten me, your grace" Jango snarls at Poggle. "No-one is abandoning this planet. Deploy our troops at the bridgeway; it is a natural chokepoint and it is there that we will destroy Kenobi and the 501st."

Baron Gelda does not seem convinced. "Grievous said the 501st could not be destroyed on the ground. We have lost, Jango! We should withdraw, while there is still time!"

QP8 is next to speak. "General Grievous plan requires of us to hold the line. If we do that, Organas forces will be destroyed, including general Kenobi and the 501st."

 **Battle for Fort Krayt:**

Anakin and his battalion of clone-troopers fight their way through the base and through the hangars, eventually securing them. Anakin picks up his commlink.

"Master, this is Anakin. We have secured the hangar-bays. No-one is getting in or out without me allowing it."

Inside the base, Obi-Wan and his troops are preparing an assault across a bridge leading to the main keep. "Excellent work, Anakin. Hold your position for now. I will need you to counter any enemy activities that might pop up. So stay put and fortify your position until I give the command."

"Understood, master" Anakin responds.

Obi-Wan turns to his troops. "Follow me and try to keep up!"

Obi-Wan and the clone-troopers charge out onto the large bridge leading to the main keep of the fortress. They face stiff resistance by enemy clones, droids and geonosians. Anakin is able to follow the charge from his vantage-point in a hangar-bay.

 **Fort Krayt Command-Center:**

"We have them" Baron Gelda says with a smile. "They are pinned down on the bridge. We have them!"

"Poggle" Jango says. "Move in your forces and surround the fortress. We will cut off there every chance for escape."

QP8 extends an antenna from his backpack and a red light flashes on top of it.

 **General Grievous Flagship:**

Grievous is standing by the viewports of his flagship, studying the fleet hovering in space. An officer approaches him.

"Sir, we have received word from Geonosis" the officer says. "The 501st are locked in combat inside of Fort Krayt."

"Good" Grievous says. "Then it is time. Prepare the fleet to make the jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, general."

 **Battle for Fort Krayt:**

Obi-Wan deflects incoming blaster-fire and forces a missile to miss its target with the Force. His troops have halted their advance, two thirds of the way across the bridge, faced with turrets on the keep and enemy soldiers firing from windows. He finds cover and CC-2224 comes over to him.

"We're pinned down, sir" CC-2224 says. "Those blaster-turrets have a lot more firepower than we anticipated. If we stay here, we will lose the entire battalion!"

"If we fall back now, we will be shot in the back" Obi-Wan counters. "Our only option is to push on and breach those defenses! We must find a way!"

"I just don't see how, sir!" CC-2224 points out.

"Deploy smoke" Obi-Wan says. "As much smoke as we can!"

CC-2224 offers a salute. "Yes, general!"

The last third of the bridge gets bombarded with smoke-grenades. Obi-Wan and the clones attack, rushing through the smoke, but the enemy concentrate its fire into the smoke. All around Obi-Wan, clone-troopers gets shot to pieces.

"Find Cover!" Obi-Wan shouts. "Get Into Cover!"

Up in the hangar, Anakin gets frustrated as he watches the turrets on the keep firing into the smoke with everything they've got.

"Rex!" he eventually says. "We need to get over there."

A geonosian shuttle leaves the hangar and flies down towards the keep. Anakin is standing in the open airlock. Rex is piloting the shuttle. They take some fire as they close with the keep, but Rex takes them in close enough for Anakin to leap over to the building, before he veers off and evades incoming fire. Anakin climbs the structure and finds a window and gets inside. Once inside, he ignites his lightsaber and begins killing his way through the corridors, reaching one turret after the other and killing enemy soldiers and droids. The enemy tries to mount a defense, but there is no stopping Anakin, who relies on his skill with the lightsaber and his Force powers to cut down everyone in his way.

( _Imagine something along the lines of the "Corridor-Scene" in Rogue One, when Darth Vader absolutely rips those poor rebels apart, like a hot knife through butter_ )

On the bridge, the smoke begins to fade, and only sporadic fire is aimed at Obi-Wans troops.

"The turrets" CC-2224 says. "They've stopped."

Then the main door to the keep opens and the troops surrounding Obi-Wan take aim. They are all quite surprised, Obi-Wan the most perhaps, as Anakin steps out onto the bridge and waves at them.

"Come on!" Anakin calls out. "What are you waiting for?!"

The clone-troopers charge the keep en-masse. Obi-Wan slows to a halt as he reaches Anakin, with troopers rushing into the keep around them.

"I thought I told you to hold your position and wait for my command" Obi-Wan says.

"You told me to counter any enemy activities, master. So I did" Anakin says and smiles. "You can thank me later."

"I believe I will" Obi-Wan says and the two of them follow the troopers into the keep.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _Besides having a gritty war-sequence in Star Wars, we also get to see how the Jedi sense something is wrong, but don't know what. We get to see Palpatine using his powers, even if we never see it, in a way. So we understand how powerful he really is, or, at least, we can suspect the extent of his power. And of course, as Anakin saves Obi-Wan and 1st Battalion, we get a glimpse of the future as Anakin wrecks havoc on the enemy; we understand that Anakin has begun down the path to the Dark Side._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fort Krayt Command-Center:**

A voice is heard over the base PA-system. "Republic troops have entered the base! Republic troops have entered the base!"

Baron Gelda slams his fist against a console. "Where the hell is Grievous with his reinforcements!"

QP8 looks over to Gelda. "General Grievous is en-route and will arrive shortly."

"Not quickly enough" Jango growls. "It is only a matter of time before Kenobi is outside of our doors."

Poggle says something in his native language and QP8 translates. "The geonosian suggests a retreat. However, since the enemy controls the hangarbays, that will be difficult."

"Damn it!" Gelda says. "Where the hell is Grievous?!"

"Shut your mouth, governor!" Jango snarls. "This is not the time to panic!"

Without warning, the blastdoors to the command-center open as a control-panel on the wall overloads and detonates. The doors open and Obi-Wan and Anakin lead numerous troops as they charge in! Enemy troops and officers do their best to counter the attack! QP8 and Poggle are both killed in the fighting. Baron Gelda manages to escape through a hatch that allowed Confederacy battle-droids to join the battle. Jango holds his own with his two blaster-pistols, gunning down Republic clone-troopers. But the two Jedi tip the scales quickly enough. Jango flies off with his jetpack, launches a wrist-rocket to cover his escape and then blasts a window with his pistols and flies out. Obi-Wan leaps up to the window and spots Jango landing on a battlement further down; Jango looks up and spots Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, despite being in his mid-fifties, leaps down just as Jango launches his backpack-rocket, the rocket missing Obi-Wan in midair. Anakin climbs out of the same window but jumps back in just as the rocket hits the window and destroys it. Anakin falls back into the command-center and gets covered by dust and rubble.

Obi-Wan lands on his feet and ignites his lightsaber and engages Jango in a one-on-one fight! Jango holds his own against the Jedi for a while, which is quite impressive, but in the end, Obi-Wan kills Jango.

( _They could actually have a similar fight to the one they have on Kamino in Attack of the Clones, but there wont be a Slave 1 nearby to blast at Kenobi, and Jango wont climb around like Spiderman to launch his rocket, since he has already used it. And, Kenobi shouldn't fall 100 feet and grab hold of a line and not burn his hands off holding on to it. Jango should die as he does in Episode 2, because I think it's an ok scene, but instead of Windu parrying each blast and then decapitating Jango, it is Obi-Wan obviously_ )

 **Geonosis Orbit:**

On the Republic flagship, Tarkin, Organa and officers overlook the battle on a holographic display.

"We have pushed the enemy fleet back to mark three-eight point nine-two" Tarkin says. "And destroyed another orbital installation."

"Very good" Organa says. "It's been a costly affair, but now it's time to push the Confederates off this planet."

An officer walks up to Tarkin. "Admiral, we have reports from general Kenobi and the 501st. They have taken Fort Krayt. But they are surrounded by the geonosian army."

Tarkin turns to Organa. "Permission to provide support to Kenobi and his ground-forces."

"Permission granted" Organa smiles.

An officer turns to Organa. "Moff, sir. An incoming transmission from the _Aspiring Star_. It is grand master Windu."

"Patch him through" Organa says and within seconds a hologram of Windu appears. "Master Windu, we have pushed the enemy fleet back and Kenobi has taken Fort Krayt. You will be cleared to land your troops on the surface within the hour."

"That may be" Windu says, "but I sense great danger. And it is closing fast. We need to abandon Geonosis and prepare a retreat."

"Retreat?" Tarkin says in disbelief. "When we are on the verge of victory? What could possibly turn this battle in their favor?"

At that moment, an officer calls out across the bridge. "Multiple contacts leaving hyperspace at mark six-six-five point seven-zero!"

Another officer calls out, "It's a Confederate fleet!"

Organa issues a command. "Rearrange our ships to secure our rear! Now!"

* * *

At the heart of the Confederate fleet flies the Confederate flagship, an Aggressor-class battleship; the personal ship of General Grievous. Standing on the bridge, looking out through the viewports, Grievous studies the enemy fleet in orbit of the planet. He then turns to his officers.

"Alert all commands… Engage the enemy."

"Yes, sir!"

Swarms of Confederate fighter-craft and bombers rush to engage the enemy, while the battleships and cruisers open fire.

* * *

The _Pride of Naboo_ faces the enemy fighters head on.

Amidala, sitting in her captains-chair, holds on as the ship shakes. "Intensify forward fire-power!"

The _Pride of Naboo_ continues plowing through the enemy fighters, followed by squadrons of Republic fighters, including Dex and Sebulba in their freighter.

Sebulba curses as usual in huttese and Dex speaks over the commlink. "This is Gambit Leader! There are too many of them! We need to fall back or we will be overwhelmed!"

Amidala responds. "We can't fall back now, Gambit Leader! We need to keep their fighters off our cruisers until they have reformed their lines! The only way to do that is to keep them busy!"

The three TIE Advanced follow enemy bombers and gun them down as they approach a Republic cruiser. "This is Broadsword One" the Jedi says, "Fighter-bombers at point three, increase throttle and intercept." The three TIE Advanced gives chase and shoots down several enemies.

A T-19 Torrent pilot says "There's too god damn many of them!"

Another Republic pilot says "This is Kappa Leader, divert power to weapons and tighten formation. We'll shred them to pieces!"

"Look out Blue Squadron, heavy fighters coming at you at point eight-five!"

"Look out! Confederate gunboat launching missiles!"

"Gamma 3, cut to the right. I got you covered!"

The _Outrider_ takes several heavy hits. "This is Gambit Leader" Dex says over the commlink, "we're in range of their cruisers. Watch out for those turbo-lasers!"

On the _Pride of Naboo_ Amidala turns to her officers, "Target those bombers moving towards the _Relentless_. Full throttle! We'll run them over if we have to."

* * *

On the Republic flagship, an officer walks on over to Tarkin. "Sir, we have identified the Aggressor-class battleship. It is the _Invisible Hand._ General Grievous vessel."

Organa can hardly believe it. "Grievous is here?"

Tarkin quickly realizes what is going on. "They planned this all along. It's a trap."

* * *

On his flagship, Grievous turns to his officers. "Target the closest enemy battleship. Fire the ion-cannon."

"Yes sir!"

The Aggressor-class battleship is essentially a giant engine attached to two massive guns. The lower of the two weapons fire and hits a Republic Venator-class battleship with his massive ion-blast, knocking out all of its power in a single hit.

* * *

On the bridge of the hit Venator-class battleship, everyone is floating around in zero-gravity and all the power is out.

"We've lost all power!" an officer says, holding on to a chair. "Artificial-gravity, turbo-lasers, our shields, it's all gone!"

"Evacuate!" the captain orders. "Everyone, to the escape-pods, now!"

* * *

Grievous, as ever standing by the viewport, gives another command. "Fire the siege-cannon."

The topmost gun on his flagship fires a single salvo at the powerless battleship and the hit blasts a massive hole straight through it.

On the _Invisible Hand_ an officer turns to Grievous. "A direct hit, my lord. Enemy ship is adrift. Main gun is recharging and will be ready to fire within the hour."

"Good" Grievous says. "Move in with the fleet. Destroy them."

* * *

On the Republic flagship, Organa turns to Tarkin. "We can not fight two fleets. Not with that kind of firepower."

"We have reinforcements six hours away, sir" Tarkin points out. "If we pull back to the fifth planet and regroup, we could…"

"This battle is over, admiral" Organa cuts Tarkin off. "Order general Kenobi to pull back. We will hold until he is off the ground. Then we fall back and withdraw to the rendezvous-point at Ryloth."

Tarkin is forced to comply. "As you wish."

 **Fort Krayt:**

The six Acclamators that brought the 501st to Geonosis fly in towards the massive fortress that is Fort Krayt and four of them move in to link up with docking-pylons. Two other two open fire on the enemy surrounding the base. Republic clone-troopers defends sections of the base as geonosians and Confederate clone-troopers storm the base in an effort to reclaim it. Obi-Wan and Anakin are standing on a platform and overlook the battle with magnoculars.

"Second battalion is onboard" Anakin says. "Third is on the way."

"Good" Obi-Wan says and returns the magnoculars to his belt. "I don't like leaving all this equipment behind."

"There's no time, master" Anakin says. "Grievous has us almost cut off from our fleet."

"I know" Obi-Wan sighs and then turns to look as Acclamator leaves the docking-pylon.

On the bridge of one of the Acclamators, Commodore Yularen activates the commlink. "General Kenobi, I am moving in to dock. Get first battalion ready to embark for depature."

Obi-Wan speaks into his commlink. "Understood, commodore." Obi-Wan then turns to his apprentice. "Anakin, hold the line for as long as you have to. Not a moment longer. Do you understand? As soon as the other battalions are onboard, you fall back to your own ship. That's an order. We don't have time for your usual enterprises, not this time."

"Understood, master" Anakin says. "Getting off this planet has priority."

"Good" Obi-Wan says and places a hand on Anakins shoulder. "May the Force be with you."

"And with you, master" Anakin replies.

While Anakins battalion holds the line and allows the other battalions to board their ship, Obi-Wan gets onboard his ship together with his own troops. During the battle, one of the Acclamators gets shot down as several fighters perform attack-runs, it falls out of the sky and crashes into the ground like some metallic leviathan, braking apart and throwing up massive dust-clouds. The last Acclamator moves in and docks with a pylon as Anakin and his forces defends that docking-pylon from overwhelming forces. Anakin and his battalion perform a fighting retreat as they begin to board the Acclamator, with Anakin standing in the airlock and parrying incoming fire as the ship moves away from the docking-pylon, eventually sealing the airlocks.

Commodore Yularen turns to Obi-Wan. "Commander Skywalker and all of his troops are onboard the _Republic Fist_."

"Then get us out of here" Obi-Wan says.

Yularen turns to his crew on the bridge. "Get us back into orbit!"

The formation of Acclamators leave the fortress behind and begin to climb towards the skies, firing their turbo-lasers at ground and air targets. An enemy-fighter gets hit and spins out of control, the geonosian pilot screaming out of fear as he plunges into the bridge of the _Republic Fist_ , seen inside from the bridge as the fighter comes crashing through the viewports. The _Republic Fist_ begins to leave formation, slowly losing altitude and then begins to dive, crashing towards the surface.

Onboard, everyone are shaken around and thrown about, including Anakin who manages to retrieve his commlink from his belt.

"Kenobi! We're going down! I repeat! We're going down! This is the _Republic Fist_ , we are crashing!"

On the bridge, together with Yularen, Obi-Wan makes contact with Organa. "Fleet Command, this is general Kenobi, be advised, I'm turning around to evacuate fourth battalion of the Five-Oh-First."

"You will do no such thing, general!" Organa responds from his flagship. "You will withdraw with the rest of the fleet. We can not risk loosing any more ships or troops, let alone losing another Jedi, in this one engagement. It has already been too costly. You will comply with orders, general, and you will withdraw."

Yularen looks at Obi-Wan. "I am sorry, Kenobi. We have no choice."

The last remaining Acclamators increase velocity and head for orbit.

The crashing Acclamator is close to hitting the ground. Onboard, everyone are holding on as best they can. Anakin calls out to everyone around him.

"Everyone, hold on! Brace for impact!"

The Acclamator hits ground and slides for several miles, plowing a deep gash in the surface of the planet before coming to a halt. As the smoke and dust settles, survivors begin to exit the vessel, soldiers and crew alike, and join up outside. One of the survivors is of course Anakin.

"Listen up!" Anakin calls out. "We don't have much time! We dig in and fortify! If this is going to be our last stand, ladies and gentlemen, let's show the Confederates what we are made of!"

Instantly, Anakins forces begin to prepare defenses.

 **Geonosis Orbit:**

The Acclamators leave atmosphere and head for the Republic fleet, still engaged with Grievous fleet, the battle raging in the distance. Obi-Wan is in a somber mood, standing on the bridge.

Yularen turns to an officer. "Inform admiral Tarkin that the 501st are ready to jump to hyperspace."

"At once, commodore."

Suddenly, another officer calls out. "Incoming vessel!"

A Republic light-cruiser is heading for the planet at reckless speed as it flies past the Acclamators.

Yularen is enraged. "What is that ship doing?!"

Obi-Wan smiles. "Amidala" he says.

* * *

Amidalas ship enter atmosphere, almost nose-diving down. On the bridge of the _Pride of Naboo_ , an officer walks up to Amidala.

"My queen, we have located the crash-site and will arrive in less than ten minutes."

"Have all shuttlecraft ready and standing by" Amidala says. "We need to extract those troops quickly if we are to survive this."

"Understood, your highness."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin Skywalker and his surviving troops are defending themselves, having set up defenses in the middle of debris from their crashed Acclamator, the massive ship halfway buried into the ground after the crash-landing. They are currently engaged with geonosian troops, some of which fly in and pick up Republic troops from the ground and carry them away.

Rex runs up to Anakin. "Commander Skywalker, look over there, at three-seven-two" he says and points.

Anakin picks up a magnocular and looks in the direction indicated, zooming in he can see Confederate walkers. "Confederate heavy armor" he says, "and clone-troopers. Things are about to heat up."

"The geonosians are merely softening us up" Rex says. "Scouting our positions. When those walkers gets here, it is over."

"Hold the line, lieutenant" Anakin says. "Hold the line."

"Yes, sir."

At that point, the geonosians are hit with heavy shells from above, rupturing their formations entirely. Anakin and the others look up as the _Pride of Naboo_ descends towards them, firing its ventral cannons at the enemy. At the same time, Republic shuttles from the light cruiser fly in and land. One of the shuttles land not far from Anakin and a squad of Naboo soldiers disembark together with Commodore Amidala herself. Amidala and Anakin walk up to one another.

"I heard you needed a lift" Amidala says. "We have to hurry, get as many of your men onboard the shuttles as you can. We have not much time."

"You heard the lady, lieutenant" Anakin says. "Start with the wounded."

"Yes, sir!" Rex says and rushes off to follow orders.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin then says, a bit in disbelief.

"Saving you for the thirteenth time" Amidala smiles. "Organa has ordered a full retreat. They were about to leave you and your men behind. I did not approve."

Anakin smiles and shakes his head. "You know, as a commodore and an officer of the Republic navy, even a queen is subject to the chain of command."

"A queen is a subject of no-one, commander" Amidala smiles in return. "I do whatever I damn well please. I thought you of all people would have learned that by now."

"I certainly have, your highness" Anakin says.

A couple of large explosions catch their attention and they look up, and see heavy cannon fire hitting the _Pride of Naboo_. Anakin realizes what is happening.

"The Confederate walkers" Anakins says. "They're in range."

The large formation of Confederate walkers have lined up and fire one volley after the other at the large target that is the light cruiser, hovering in midair. Eventually, the _Pride of Naboo_ begin to lose power and begin to ever so slightly tilt and lean over. After a while, it slowly begins to lose altitude.

"Find Cover!" Anakin cries out.

Overheard, the ship begins to drop towards the surface. It crashes down, engines first, causing massive explosions, and then the entire length of the ship fall over and strikes the ground with its full length. A massive dust-cloud erupts and engulfs the area. As the dust settles, Anakin and Amidala, and the other survivors, are covered in sand and dust. Anakin picks up his lightsaber and blows sand from the emitter.

"I hate sand" Anakin says. "It gets into everywhere."

Amidala blows sand from her blaster and then looks over at Anakin. "Really? It gets into everywhere? That has got to be one of the dumbest lines I've ever heard."

Anakin looks at Amidala, a bit confused and hurt by the comment. "I'm sorry, my lady" he says, as if having taken actual offense.

The conversation is cut short as explosions begins to erupt among the Republic troops. Anakin and Amidala look up from their cover and spot the Confederate walkers stepping into view in the dust and smoke, firing their heavy cannons. The Republic troops return fire but are hopelessly outgunned.

 **Geonosis Orbit:**

Onboard Kenobis Acclamator, an officer walks up to Obi-Wan and Yularen.

"It's confirmed. The _Pride of Naboo_ has been shot down with all hands onboard. She is wrecked on the surface."

Obi-Wan says nothing, turns and looks out the viewports of the bridge.

Yularen turns to the officer. "Prepare the jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, commodore."

* * *

On the Republic flagship Organa addresses the entire fleet. "All ships, engage hyperdrive on my mark… Engage."

The remaining ships of the fleet make the jump to hyperspace one by one and within a few short seconds, they have left the system.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_ , Grievous studies the burning remains of both Confederate and Republic ships. Then he turns to an officer.

"Prepare my shuttle."

 **Surface of Geonosis:**

The Confederate walkers keeps bombarding the surviving Republic troops while troop-transports land between them and deploy Confederate clone-troopers by the hundreds. The Republic forces are barely able to return fire. All of a sudden, the incoming fire stops and all is silent save for the wind that carries away the smoke and dust.

Anakin and Amidala carefully take a look from behind their cover and see the enemy less than a hundred yards away, but nothing is happening.

"What are they waiting for?" Amidala wonders.

"They want prisoners" Anakin says.

"Well…" Amidala says, "if they expect me to surrender, they will be disappointed."

At that point, a large shuttle-craft circles the area and lands in front of the Confederate lines.

( _Think Kylo Rens shuttle, but add two dorsal-fins to it, and remove the retracting wingtips. I think that would be a cool design_ )

The ramp lowers and a dozen clone-troopers disembark, followed by two hovering shield-drones that protect General Grievous as he sets foot on Geonosis, the general followed by two banner-bearers.

"Grievous?!" Amidala says and takes aim with her blaster.

Anakin stops her from shooting by grabbing her weapon. "He's protected by a shield" Anakin explains. "Firing that weapon wont accomplish anything."

Grievous surveys the enemy lines. "Commander Skywalker!" he calls out.

Amidala looks at Anakin. "How does he know you're here?"

"I don't know" Anakin says, quite suspicious. "Wait here" he says to Amidala and leaves the safety of cover. "I am Anakin Skywalker" he says, standing in full view.

"Finally" Grievous says. "It is a great honor to stand in the presence of the greatest star-pilot in the galaxy. Your victories in this war has not gone unnoticed. Your kill-count is truly impressive, commander."

"I am a Jedi" Anakin says. "Such questionable trophies and honors have no value to me."

"That may be true" Grievous says. "But in the end, such questionable trophies and honors will decide the outcome of this war. You alone have secured the Republic more than a dozen victories on the field of battle. Jedi or not, that is impressive."

"You have a few victories to your name yourself, general" Anakin says. "I suppose, after today, Geonosis can be added to that list of victories."

"It can" Grievous says. "Though, to be fair, this victory cost me the victory at Rodia. You win some and you lose some. Which brings us to your current predicament, young Jedi. You are surrounded, your fleet as withdrawn from the system and you have no means of leaving this planet. You are doomed. For even if I admit that you, as a Jedi, might survive this, and might even find a way to leave this planet, your soldiers and allies will not. No one else will survive, should you chose to continue fighting. Surrender, Skywalker, or you will all die here and now."

Anakin takes a moment to think, looks back at his troops and at Amidala. His eyes focus on her for a moment and then he turns back to Grievous.

"General Grievous" Anakin says. "As the commanding officer of the Republic forces still deployed on Geonosis, I surrender."

"A wise decision, commander Skywalker" Grievous says.

Amidala, and all the other troops, get back on their feet and drop their weapons to the ground, as Confederate soldiers close in to secure them all. Anakin and Amidala lock eyes, none of them clearly happy with the situation.

 **Ryloth:**

Onboard his Acclamator, Obi-Wan sits in meditation in a chamber. Yularen steps in and Obi-Wan looks up.

"Any news on your apprentice?" Yularen asks.

"No" Obi-Wan says, a bit disheartened. "I sense nothing. It is as if a great shadow has covered the Force in darkness. It is very troubling."

"It truly sounds like it" Yularen says. "We are coming up on Ryloth in a few moments. There you will have time to talk to Grand Master Windu about this."

"Wise council, my friend" Obi-Wan smiles and gets on his feet. "This shadow" he continues, "it clouds my perception, my intuition. It is truly unsettling."

"Does the Force usually behave like this?" Yularen asks.

"No" Obi-Wan admits. "No it does not. It almost feels as if… As if it's deliberate."

Obi-Wan and Yularen enter the bridge of the vessel.

"I am no expert on the nature of the Force, general" Yularen says. "But it does sound like you Jedi need to look into this, shadow, whatever it is."

"I am sure the High Council are investigating it as we speak" Obi-Wan replies.

An officer turns to Yularen. "Commodore, we are just about to leave hyperspace."

Yularen lets out a sigh. "Excellent. I've seen enough fighting for today."

The Acclamators of the 501st exits hyperspace in orbit of the planet of Ryloth and finds the Republic fleet engaged with hostile ships in another great battle.

"Another Confederate fleet!" Yularen says as he looks out through the viewports of the bridge. "They knew of our rendezvous-point?!"

Obi-Wan turns grim. "I believe the enemy has infiltrated our headquarters."

* * *

On the Confederate flagship for this particular fleet stands Assaj Ventress on the bridge and overlooks the battle as it is depicted on a holographic display.

"There" Ventress says and points. "Those are the vessels of the 501st. They are the ones carrying Jedi. Colonel Dendron, destroy those cruisers."

* * *

A fighter-wing of heavy Confederate fighters fly through the deadly space-battle. The lead fighter is piloted by, now Colonel, Mara Dendron.

"New targets locked" Mara Dendron says. "This is Scimitar Leader, form on me and follow me in. Get ready to launch torpedoes."

Scimitar-squadron head straight for the Acclamators carrying what remains of the 501st.

A lone TIE Advanced pursues Scimitar-squadron and opens fire.

"Master Kenobi" the Jedi pilot says, "this is Broadsword Two. Enemy fighters heading your way. Charge your point-defenses and be prepared to take some incoming fire. I'll try and thin their numbers."

The TIE manages to gun down two of the Scimitar-squadron, but then takes a lot of incoming fire from Scimitar-squadrons rear turrets.

"Master Kenobi, this is Broadsword Two! My shields are down, but I'll do what I can!"

Another Scimitar vessel is gunned down by the TIE before the TIE detonates as a result of incoming fire.

* * *

On the Republic flagship, everyone are shaken around as the ship takes numerous hits.

Organa holds on to a strategy-table. "All captains, all ships!" he calls over the commlink. "Fall back to the nearest friendly system! If you can, get the hell out of here!"

Admiral Tarkin turns to an officer. "Captain! Jump to hyperspace right this instant!"

"Yes, admiral!"

* * *

Scimitar-squadron fly in towards the Acclamators of the 501st. Dendron takes point.

"Ready torpedoes, lock on target" Dendron says. "Watch that cross-fire. This is it… Torpedoes away!"

One Confederate fighter after the other launch a pair of torpedoes at the Acclamators, doing tremendous damage.

Dendron looks over her shoulder in the cockpit. "Good work, boys. Turn to point five and get ready for another run. Time to finish these bastards for good."

Scimitar-squadron turn around and perform another attack-run, launching another devastating salvo of torpedoes.

* * *

Obi-Wan help Yularen from the floor, all around them on the bridge officers get back on their feet.

"I suspect we can't take much more of this" Obi-Wan says.

"No we can not, master Jedi" Yularen says and retrieves a commlink from his belt. "This is Commodore Yularen. Abandon ship. I repeat, abandon ship. Get to the shuttles and the escape-pods. I say again, abandon ship." Yularen then turns to an officer, "Sepparate the bridge from the ship and plot a course for Ryloth."

"Yes, sir!"

The bridge-section of the Acclamator detaches itself from the main ship and relies on its own engines to propel it through space towards the planet. All around, the battle rages on and one Republic cruiser after the other flees, while many others are adrift or destroyed.

* * *

Mara Dendron takes pursuit of the detached bridge and opens fire with blasters. She and Scimitar-squadron sweeps past the "bridge" and open fire as they do, inflicting considerable damage. Moments later, the burning "bridge" enter atmosphere and crash towards the surface.

Mara Dendron watches from her cockpit as the burning "bridge" leaves a thick trail of smoke as it crashes through the atmosphere. "Lady Ventress, this is Colonel Dendron. Objective achieved. The 501st have been gunned down. Switching target and returning to the fray."

 **Coruscant, Republic command-center:**

Everyone are dismayed, having followed the events at Geonosis and Ryloth.

Palpatine looks over at Yoda. "Master Yoda… You did not see this coming?"

Yoda sighs. "Tragically, hidden from us, these events were."

"Hidden?" Palpatine questions. "Your gift of foresight is legendary, master Yoda. Have you now lost this power?"

Ki-Adi-Mundi steps in. "Our abilities have not been lost. But we have underestimated the extent of Darth Ty'Rahns powers and his ability to influence the Force. I assure you that we will not underestimate him again."

An admiral sighs. "Without the Jedis ability to foresee coming events when we engage the enemy, we run a great risk of losing this war. We have lost our greatest advantage."

A general is next to speak. "Without the Jedi to guide us, we must double our efforts. Deploy more troops, be more aggressive."

Palpatine nods. "I fear that we will have to deploy more regiments of our regular troops than before, if we are to compensate for the loss of Jedi guidance. Our clones will simply not be enough anymore." Palpatine then turns to Yoda, "Unless of course the Jedi are willing to take a more active part in the actual fighting. We will risk a great deal more Jedi dying on the field of battle, but perhaps that is to be preferred over sending in young men and women by the thousands to be slaughtered by the Confederacy."

Yoda, sitting in his automated chair ( that looks a lot like an R2-unit but without the head ) rests his weight against his wooden cane. "Consider it, chancellor, we will."

 **Ryloth:**

The "bridge" of Kenobis Acclamator has crashed on the surface and is burning and smoking. A handful of survivors climb out and distance themselves from the wreck. Obi-Wan supports a limping Yularen. They suddenly run into a small group of Republic clones and officers, together with Dex and Sebulba.

Obi-Wan is quite surprised. "Dex? Sebulba? I suppose your old bucket of bolts got shot down as well."

Dex shrugs his shoulders. "Yeah well, I never did like that piece of junk anyway. Too small for my taste."

Sebulba says something in huttese, angrily as usual.

Dex seems to agree. "Yeah, those corellians are a racist bunch."

Obi-Wan ignores the comment. "I'm glad you are still alive. And that we found you. Together, we stand a greater chance of surviving this whole debacle."

Yularen is next to speak, despite his wounds. "Ryloth is a Republic ally. The twi'lek population should be friendly and sympathetic to our cause. We should try and find some help as soon as possible."

Dex nods. "There's a small town a few miles to the north of here. That might be a good place to start."

At that point, they all look up and spot Confederacy troop-carriers filling the skies.

"An invasion-army" Obi-Wan says. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's get going" Dex says and they all head out.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_I realized I forgot to explain in the previous chapter that Mara Dendron is piloting a Tri-Wing fighter with the cockpit placed in the central ball ( in Episode 3, they were another type of droid-fighter ). I also realized that I have completely forgotten about T7, the small astromech-droid! He was of course by Obi-Wans side during the battle for Geonosis and followed Obi-Wan to Ryloth. Besides that, we also get a glimpse of Palpatines plan; by hiding the future from the Jedi, he begins to manipulate the situation and exploit the need for action and asks of the Jedi to commit more knights to the battles that are being fought. This, of course, is intended to see as many Jedi as possible killed in the war, or even have some of them turn to the Dark Side. Now, onto the story!_

 **Hyperspace:**

A heavy shuttle/small freighter is flying through hyperspace. Anakin Skywalker is sitting in meditation in a small cargo-hold, guarded by six heavy battle-droids. The door opens and in steps Baron Gelda and Anakin opens his eyes.

"The famous Skywalker. Hero of the Republic" Gelda says. "Your piloting skills aren't much use to you now, are they."

"About as useful as your title of governor" Anakin counters, "after you were forced to abandon Naboo."

"Naboo will be mine once more, I assure you" Gelda replies.

"Yes" Anakin says. "I sense that you will lead a force to retake the planet. While the Republic is distracted elsewhere. But you have not been told where this other large battle will be held. General Grievous does not trust you."

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Gelda snarls. "Or should I order my men to hurt the queen?!"

"If you hurt her…" Anakin says and gets on his feet.

But Gelda interrupts. "Not so fast! These droids were programmed according to specific orders given by General Grievous. If they suspect that you use any of your abilities to escape or place us in danger, they will not only try and kill you, but they will also kill the queen. And you wont be able to stop them from doing that. So use your Jedi mind-trick, I dare you."

Anakin says nothing, but it is clear that he is not pleased by the situation.

Baron Gelda on the other hand is quite pleased. "So you see, Jedi, you are at my mercy. You will remain here and remain calm. I hope you will enjoy the flight." Smiling, Gelda leaves the cargo-hold.

* * *

Amidala sits in a posh compartment, clearly belonging to a noble. Fine food and drink is on a table. Four battle-droids are in the room, along with a butler-droid. Amidala picks up a knife from the table and inspects it.

The butler-droid steps up to Amidala. "I am afraid I must advice your highness to not plan to use the cutlery for weaponry. It is not its intended use. My armed collegues here would not approve at all."

"Thanks for the warning" Amidala says.

"As is my duty, your highness" the butler-droid says.

Baron Gelda enters the chamber and sits down with Amidala. "My lady, I hope the food is to your satisfaction?"

"It is" Amidala says. "The company, however, is not."

"You really should chose your words more carefully, my lady" Gelda says. "After all, I am in charge of your wellbeing."

"You are nothing more than a traitor and a usurper. A vile pile of slime at the bottom of a barrel of stool."

"Charming" Gelda says and pours himself a drink. "You should try the wine, it is excellent. I had hoped we could come to an agreement, my lady. That we could rule Naboo together. You as the rightful queen, and myself as the Confederate governor. It would ensure peace and stability on Naboo. We would enjoy the support of the Confederacy with me as governor, and we would avoid civil-war with you as queen. The only reason I lost control of Naboo was thanks to terrorists and insurgents loyal to you. Should we join forces, Naboo would be more prosperous than ever before. I think it is a deal worth considering."

"You want me to defect to the Confederacy?" Amidala asks.

"Yes" Gelda nods. "For the benefit of our people, my lady."

"And if I refuse?"

Gelda sighs. "My lady, you must understand one thing. There is only one reason you are here; to be used against Skywalker. You have no information we need. You have no army we need. The only use we have of you, is to hurt you to get what we want from Skywalker. But I am offering you a way out. Accept my offer and you wont have to suffer. They wont hurt you if you are one of us. This Jedi, he's not worth it, believe me. Where we are going, it is best to leave him to his own fate."

Amidala gives it a moment of thought. "As your rightful queen, baron Gelda, I respectfully must tell you that your offer is rejected. And once this war is over, you will be charged with high treason for your crimes against the crown and the people of Naboo."

Gelda sighs. "Foolish… as ever."

 **Ryloth:**

Confederate troop-transports and gunships fly in towards a small town in the distance. Obi-Wan and the others peek out from their hiding-places and watch as the Confederate forces bombard the town and deploy troops.

"Well, that option is out of the question" Dex says.

"So where to now?" Yularen wonders.

Obi-Wan looks around. "First priority is to avoid capture. Second is to contact the Republic. We can't stay here for long. We need to move out before we are spotted."

Kenobi then feels something and looks to the skies. A Fury-class Interceptor ( _from The Old Republic MMO_ ) flies towards the town with a fighter escort. As it begins to land, Kenobi retrieves a pair of magnoculars and spies at the Fury as it settles.

The Fury lands and extends its ramp. Several Confederate officers move up and stand in wait. Leaving the Fury are Assaj Ventress and Mara Dendron.

Obi-Wan lowers the magnoculars. "Ventress" he says. "We better move. Now."

Obi-Wan and the others leave.

* * *

At the town, Confederate troops are rounding up the local twi'lek population without any leniency. A neimoidian officer walks over to Ventress, followed by two clone-troopers escorting an old twi'lek.

"Lady Ventress" the neimoidian says. "The town archon, the highest ranking official for the region. As you requested."

The old twi'lek is pushed in front of Ventress and she eyes him for a moment.

"Survivors of the Republic fleet have landed all over your planet" Ventress says. "Some of them in this region. I need your help to find them. You know the best hiding places. You know who is most likely to give them shelter. You know who is willing to fight alongside them. You will tell me, because you have no other choice."

The twi'lek stands straight. "Ryloth is a proud member of the Republic, and we will not surrender to easily to Confederate scum like yourself. We will fight you!"

Ventress eyes the elder with some contempt. "You're afraid" she says. "Your defiance is a thin layer of pride, covering a swelling mass of fear. Your words have so little meaning."

"Give me a blaster and I will show you the meaning of my words" the twi'lek replies.

Ventress is silent for a moment. She then smiles. "Aaah… now the fear turns to hate. I can feel your anger. Your determination feeds from it. You are ready to kill, or die trying."

Ventress ignites a red lightsaber and impales the old twi'lek through the gut. As the twi'lek stands in pain, Ventress leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then turns off her lightsaber and lets the old man fall to the ground, dead.

Ventress turns to the neimoidian officer. "Kill them all. Burn the place to the ground."

Somewhat hesitant, the neimoidian officer says, "Yes, yes of course, my lady."

The Confederate troops take aim and open fire on the civilians, flamethrowers are used on civilians and buildings, vehicles blast structures and civilians as well. Outside of town, as the massacre goes on, Ventress and Dendron walk up on a hill and survey the terrain.

"Find the enemy" Ventress says. "Use whatever means necessary. Find them and kill them."

Dendron glances back at the massacre and then back at Ventress. "As you wish" she says and then leaves Ventress. Ventress looks out over the landscape while the town burns behind her.

* * *

Obi-Wan and the others are walking through the wilderness, spotting Confederate ships crossing the skies overhead. After a while, T7 begins to make a lot of noises and Obi-Wan signals everyone to halt.

"What is it?" Dex wonders.

"We are not alone" Obi-Wan says.

The Republic troops take aim all around and within a few seconds, one-hundred twi'lek soldiers make themselves known.

Obi-Wan addresses the locals. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. And these are men and women of the Republic armed forces. We are not your enemy."

A harsh looking twi'lek approaches Obi-Wan. "Major Cham Syndulla" he says. "Commanding officer of the 53rd Militia. It's good to see that some survived the battle in orbit."

"Unfortunately" Obi-Wan says, "that battle will now continue on your planet. The Confederacy have begun their invasion of Ryloth."

"Yes, I know" Syndulla says. "They have landed troops all over this area. Our best hope is to hit them while they are scattered, before they have time to assemble a solid front."

"Sounds like a good plan, major" Obi-Wan says. "We need to get in touch with the Republic. Do you have any transmitters close-by that we can use?"

Syndulla shakes his head. "The Confederates have jammed all communications and have bombarded most of the transmission-arrays on the surface. I'm sorry, master Jedi. But you are stuck here. I would be lying if I said that we didn't need you to fight the Confederate army."

Obi-Wan looks back at his troops and the wounded Yularen, then back to Syndulla. "I suppose, that until we can secure communications, we have no other choice but to join your forces, major."

Syndulla and Obi-Wan shake hands. "Welcome to the 53rd Militia."

 **Mustafar:**

Geldas shuttle arrives at the volcanic planet and lands on a landing-platform attached to the massive fortress erected here. They are greeted by several troops. Baron Gelda takes point as he and the droids and troops escort Anakin and Amidala inside the base. Walking through the corridors, Amidala glances through a large open door and spots strategical, holographic maps with fleet-movements, surrounded by high ranking Confederate leaders. She gets shoved by clone-troopers to get her moving.

They eventually stop by an elevator and Gelda turns to his prisoners. "This is where you will go separate ways" Gelda says. "Commander Skywalker, if you please."

The elevator-doors open and Anakin steps inside. The doors close and the elevator ascends. Anakin turns to look out a window and gets an impressive view of the volcanic planet. Eventually, the elevator comes to a stop and the doors open and Anakin, a bit cautiously, steps out and finds himself in an impressive and luxurious observation-lounge with a magnificent view of the planets volcanoes and rivers of lava. Anakin soon realize he is not alone as the person waiting for him is none other than Dooku Serenno/Darth Ty'Rahn!

"Welcome, young Skywalker" Ty'Rahn says. "I have been looking forward to this for some time now."

"You've taken an interest in me?" Anakin asks.

"It was foretold that you would be captured" Ty'Rahn explains. "The powers of the Dark Side go far beyond any Jedi ability you could ever learn."

"Is that why you abandoned the Order?" Anakin asks. "Why you betrayed your friends? For power?"

"No" Ty'Rahn says. "I left because the Jedi have it in their power to root out corruption and injustice, in the Senate and in the galaxy. If only the Jedi seized control over the Republic. If the Jedi would force peace upon the galaxy, it would endure. But instead, the Jedi sit idly by and look on as greed, corruption and injustice is freely allowed to reign supreme and bring suffering to the entire galaxy. Instead of commanding the Senate, the Jedi settle boring trade-disputes in hopes of maintaining the status-quo."

"Should the Jedi take power, it would be inevitable that the Jedi would become a force of oppression and not of justice" Anakin says. "Power corrupts, Darth Ty'Rahn, and absolute power corrupts absolutely."

Ty'Rahn chuckles. "I recognize that rhetoric. I have heard it before, believe me. I recognize the words of Yoda when I hear them. Grand Master Yoda, who has sat on the High Council for six hundred years, and through sly cunning has maintained his seat of power, influencing fellow Jedi and senators of the Republic to fuel his own agenda. An agenda that has the Jedi sit idle, accepting gifts of splendor from corrupt politicians, while the galaxy crumbles around them. Too afraid to act! Afraid of the Dark Side!" Ty'Rahn takes a moment to calm himself. "I will take no part in it anymore. There is only one way to ensure law and order in the galaxy, and that is to reshape the Republic and to destroy the Jedi Order. And only through the Dark Side of the Force can this be achieved." Ty'Rahn turns to look at Anakin. "You are aware of its power, Skywalker. You know what you can do when relying on the Dark Side. I was there, remember, when you killed my apprentice; Darth Maul."

( _this of course took place in my version of Episode One_ )

"Your feeble attempts to manipulate me wont work, Darth Ty'Rahn" Anakin says defiantly. "If you think I will turn to the Dark Side, you are a bigger fool than I thought."

"We shall see" Ty'Rahn says.

At this point, a door opens and Amidala is brought into the room; she is strapped to a torture-chair and is guarded by two dozen clone-troopers. A clone-trooper walks over to Anakin and hands him a blaster-pistol.

"It contains a single shot" Ty'Rahn explains and then makes a hand movement.

Amidala is subjected to electrocution through the chair and screams out in pain. Anakin does not know what to do.

"You have a single choice to make" Ty'Rahn says while Amidala screams. "Kill me and end the war, or kill Amidala and save her from her suffering."

Amidala gathers strength through the torture. "Kill him! Kill him and end the war! Please Anakin!"

Anakin does not know what to do, holding the blaster in his hand, he hesitates.

"Will you let her suffer?" Ty'Rahn asks, extends his hand and increases the pain inflicted on Amidala. "I can feel your anger, Skywalker. What does it tell you to do? What will it be, Skywalker? Will you end the war, or save the woman you love?!"

Anakin takes aim and shots a guard standing next to Amidala, and pulls the guards blaster to him with the aid of the Force. All guards open fire and Anakin begins to rely on the Force to pull weapons from them, knocking them together, gunning them down in between. A clone-trooper is thrown at Ty'Rahn and he uses his red lightsaber to strike the body to the side. Anakin makes his way towards Amidala and throws various objects at Ty'Rahn, including more troops, that Ty'Rahn is forced to block or strike out of the way. Anakin uses the Force to push Amidala and the chair back through the door they had come from, then he shots the controls to said door and slides in under it as it closes. Ty'Rahn steps up to the door, uses the Force to lift it and finds only the empty chair in the next room.

* * *

The alarm sounds all over the installation and officers and soldiers, both clones and regular troops, hurry to scramble to their posts. Carefully stepping out of hiding, are Anakin and Amidala, both dressed as Confederate officers at this point.

"So what do we do now?" Amidala wonders.

"Find a ship" Anakin says. "We find a ship and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds simple enough" Amidala comments.

"Come on" Anakin says and they start to walk down the corridor.

After a while, Amidala says, "So… You could have killed the supreme leader of the Confederacy, but you chose to save me instead?"

"Don't make me regret that decision" Anakin counters.

"You saved the woman you love" Amidala says and both stop.

Anakin looks at her. "I did" he then says.

"That's why you surrendered on Geonosis?" Amidala says. "To save me."

"What else could I have done?" Anakin says. "I couldn't let you die because of my actions. Not now, not ever."

"Anakin Skywalker" Amidala says with a smile, "I believe you are finally coming out of your shell."

"Let's explore that at a later moment, shall we?" Anakin says and they both move on.

* * *

Darth Ty'Rahn enters the command-room of the installation and joins all the other high ranking officials of the Confederacy, including Viceroy Gunray among others.

"What is going on?" Gunray asks.

"Not to worry, viceroy" Ty'Rahn says. "Everything is proceeding as planned. Deploy our forces in accordance with General Grievous strategy. Nothing has changed."

But the viceroy is not pleased. "Then why is the alarm sounding across the entire base?!"

Ty'Rahn is confident however. "Because we need to keep up appearances, viceroy. We have a special guest that must not be allowed to suspect that he is doing precisely what we want him to do."

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mustafar:**

Baron Gelda and two officers and two clone-troopers move through the base together with a "Lobot-character" ( _not the actual Lobot character, but a character with the same kind of cybernetic implants, to show that such technology is not unhead of in the galaxy_ ).

Gelda turns to "Lobot 2". "Inform my fleet that I will arrive in two days time. As soon as I arrive, I want every ship ready to make the jump to hyperspace and attack the enemy. If we are to retake Naboo, we need to move swiftly and take the queens forces by surprise."

"Lobot 2" nods and leaves. A door opens and lets Gelda and his retinue step out onto a landing-platform where his large shuttle ( which he used to transport Anakin and Amidala to the planet ) is waiting. Gelda and the others turn in surprise as the two clone-troopers are flung to the side, getting knocked out against the walls. Anakin reveals himself and pushes one of the officers off the platform and into the lava below, the last of the officers he Force chokes to death with an audible snap of the neck. Amidala points a blaster at Gelda.

"Baron" Amidala says. "As your rightful queen, I am commandeering your vessel."

Anakin moves up to Gelda and pushes him along. "Move it."

They get onboard and the shuttle leaves the base and Mustafar behind.

Amidala is holding Gelda at gun point as she pushes him into the cargo-hold. They are followed by the butler-droid.

"Droid" Amidala says. "What is your designation?"

"B-6L2, your highness" the droid says. "A butler-droid in the service of House Gelda of Naboo."

"And you know who I am?" Amidala asks.

"You are Lady Padmé, baroness of House Amidala, queen of Naboo. Also holding the rank of commodore within the Republic navy.""

"Then you are programmed to be loyal to the royal household?"

"I am, your highness" B6 says. "I have faithfully served House Gelda for six generations. Serving a noble household, I am also programmed to remain loyal to the rightful succession of the crown, and the royal household of Amidala."

"Good. Then I command you to ensure that your master, Baron Gelda, remains my prisoner in this cargo-hold, for his treason towards the crown. Do you understand?"

"Understood, your highness."

Amidala looks at Gelda. "Enjoy the trip." And then she leaves the cargo-hold.

Amidala joins Anakin in the cockpit, hyperspace visible through the forward viewports.

"Well, the baron is secured" Amidala says. "So when will we reach friendly forces?"

"In a couple of days, I'm afraid" Anakin says. "We are deep in enemy territory and need a place to hide. Going straight to the Republic is what they will expect us to do, and I don't intend to make things that easy for them."

"Alright" Amidala nods. "Where to then? The Republic has not many allies out here."

"Before the war, when master Kenobi and I were trying to locate Dooku Serenno, we visited many shady ports and places of poor reputation. One of those ports happens to be close by. The smuggling-colony of Nar Haqqa."

"And what makes you think the Confederacy wont have a presence there?"

"It's controlled by the hutts" Anakin says.

"The hutts will sell us out in an instant" Amidala objects. "They provide mercenaries and ships to the Confederacy!"

"And on occasion sell vital information to the Republic" Anakin points out. "It's out best option to avoid detection."

Amidala sighs. "We need to get back to the Republic soon. I managed to get a glimpse of their battle-plans. They are massing a large fleet and as far as I could tell, they plan to attack Kashyyyk."

"The Wookie home-world?" Anakin gives it some thought. "From there they can make a move against the Kuat system and the Republic shipyards."

"General Grievous is bold" Amidala says. "We must warn the Republic before we lose another system."

"Don't worry, my lady" Anakin says. "As the saying goes among smugglers and privateers, _Nar Haqqa will provide_."

Amidala is not convinced and concerned. But, the shuttle continues along its set course through hyperspace.

 **Ryloth:**

Confederate troops march through the terrain. In hiding, the soldiers and allies of th 53rd Militia prepare an ambush. When the time is right, the 53rd Militia attacks the enemy in full force!

( _Imagine the cinematic trailer "Hope" from The Old Republic MMO_ )

Obi-Wan and his troops join in obviously and Obi-Wan is unstoppable!

A Confederate officer ( of the Gran species, just for fun ), ducking into cover, pick up his commlink. "This is fourth company, 28th battalion! We are under attack! The twi'leks are supported by Republic troops and a Jedi! I say again, we are attacked by a Jedi!"

The fighting continues, it is intense and brutal! Suddenly, Confederate gunships flies in, opens fire on the twi'leks and beings dropping battle-droids to the ground. The tide is turning against the 53rd Militia. Obi-Wan looks up as a Fury Interceptor flies in over the battlefield and lands; a squadron of clone-troopers storm out of the Fury, then followed by a calm Ventress and Dendron.

Syndulla calls out to his forces. "Fall back! Retreat and regroup!"

The 53rd Militia gets pushed back by the Confederate forces. Obi-Wan gets shot in the shoulder and falls to a knee, looking around the battlefield, he spots Ventress casually killing wounded twi'leks on the ground with her lightsaber, as does Dendron with her blaster-pistol. The 53rd Militia's route of escape is then cut off as Confederate troop-carriers settle down and unload Confederate clone-troopers. Obi-Wan turns around and spots Ventress cutting her way through twi'lek soldiers. It appears as if Obi-Wan and his allies are doomed.

Suddenly, Confederate ships and troops gets blasted from above by heavy fire, sending their troops flying and their ships are turned to burning wreckage. A "Jedi Corvette" ( _recognized from the Old Republic MMO_ ) flies past overhead, strafing the enemy units. At the same time, several Republic troop-transports lands and unloads several squads of Regular troops, including Wookies and we get to see a Wookies picking up enemy troops and ripping their arms out of their sockets! These regular troops are commanded by Colonel Zorba who takes the lead, firing his blaster from the hip.

"Come on!" Zorba shouts. "Get onboard!"

The 53rd Militia hurries to board the Republic vessels. The Jedi vessel circles around and from the airlock, Mace Windu leaps down to the ground and takes on the enemy with his lightsaber, while the other troops hurry to get onboard the shuttles and transports. Eventually, Windu ends up face to face with Ventress; she retrieves a second lightsaber from her belt and activates it. Ventress attacks Windu and the fight is on!

But the fight is a brief one, yet intense, as Windu in the end manage to push Ventress with the Force and sends her flying. Windu then jumps high into the air and grabs hold of the airlock of the Jedi Corvette passing by overhead and climbs inside. All the Republic vessels leave the battlefield and head for the skies. Ventress gets back on her feet and roars with frustration at the sky above.

 **Nar Haqqa:**

Anakin and Amidalas shuttle enter orbit over a brown/orange planet, the atmosphere is in constant motion thanks to obvious massive storms on the surface.

Amidala is managing the controls of the cockpit sitting next to Anakin. "Are you sure about this? I get no life-readings from the planet at all. And those storms are strong enough to carry away even this shuttle. There is no way we can safely enter that planets atmosphere and survive flying down there without crashing. Are you sure we're at the right place?"

"I'm sure" Anakin says and flips a switch. "Nar Haqqa spaceport, this is Jorunn Lynx of the Blood Worm pirate-fleet. I am sending you my authorization code now."

Amidala looks at Anakin. "Jorunn Lynx? A pirate?"

"You'd be amazed how often a Jedi is forced to go undercover to get results" Anakin says.

The commlink comes to life in the cockpit. "Welcome back, captain Lynx. What is the nature of your visit?"

"Selling this Confederate shuttle for parts" Anakin replies. "I need to get rid of it fast."

"Very good, captain" the response is over the commlink. "Activating barrier-shield. You are cleared to land."

"Thank you" Anakin says and flies down towards the planet.

As they get closer, they spot a round shield creating a tube of sorts that extends above the massive stormclouds. Anakin flies into the tube and sinks towards the surface, it is a long drop. Eventually they come down to a large settlement protected by a shield ( a bubble more or less ), surrounded by a wall; the wall has several docking-bays and landing-platforms along it. Anakins shuttle lands on a platform and the platform retracts into the hangar-bay and a blast-door closes and seals the hangar. The barrier-shield shuts down and instantly the massive storms blocks all sight.

* * *

Anakin, Amidala, B6 and Baron Gelda ( handcuffed ) leave the hangar-bay and look out over the colony, protected beneath the domed shield.

Anakin turns to Gelda. "If you value your life, you best remember that people here don't care who you are. They will sell you as a sex-slave in a heartbeat."

"I see your point" Gelda says. "Being a Republic prisoner of war does sound preferable."

They make their way into town, walking down the crowded streets.

( _imagine the crowded streets of Kafrene in Rogue One, something like that_ )

They enter a building, a large bar with gambling, dancing-girls, drinking and deal-making. Three massive hutts sit in a mud-bath in a VIP area, eating frog-like creatures and tossing meat to a baby rancor secured in a chain. They find a booth and Amidala and Gelda sit down, B6 standing in wait next to them.

"Wait here" Anakin says. "I'll be right back. And don't draw attention and don't talk to anyone." After which he leaves.

B6 takes a look around. "What an absolutely horrible place. So uncivilized."

Anakin makes his way across the large bar/cantina and walks up to a group of people sitting in a booth. A green-skinned Nikto in the group looks up at Anakin.

"Lynx?" the nikto says. "I can't believe it! It's been, what, six years?"

"Something like that" Anakin says. "It's good to see you again, Tello."

"What brings you back to Nar Haqqa?" Tello asks.

"I have a ship to sell" Anakin says. "A Confederate shuttle I borrowed. And I need a ship out of here."

Tello chuckles. "Stealing from the Confederacy? Dangerous business, but lucrative. I know of a toydarian junk-dealer who might help you out with your shuttle problem."

"Sounds good" Anakin says. "Know of any reliable captains who can consider taking on passengers?"

A voice cuts them both off. "I can consider it." Anakin and Tello turns to look at a Weequay captain approaching them. "I would love to help… What name do you use these days?" he asks, directing the question at Anakin.

"Hondo" Anakin says with a sigh.

"At your service" Hondo smiles and laughs. "I would love to help you out, especially since you owe me a ship" he says and turns serious in an instant.

"Let's talk, Hondo" Anakin says.

Anakin and Hondo move to talk between themselves. Hondo draws his pistol and aims it from the hip at Anakin.

"Not so fast" Hondo says. "Do anything stupid and I will make sure the hutts realize that there is a Jedi visiting. And the Confederacy has placed a nice fat bounty on all Jedi."

"Alright, Hondo, I'm listening."

"You owe me, Skywalker" Hondo says. "And I intend to collect. Do you have a proposal? Or do I hand you over to the hutts myself?"

"I have a shuttle that I will sell" Anakin explains. "I will happily give you the credits, if you keep my identity safe."

"Go on" Hondo says.

"If you have a ship, and take me and my friends to a safe port, the Republic will compensate you, I promise."

Hondo smiles. "I have your word as a Jedi?"

"You have my word" Anakin says, "and please stop calling me that."

Hondo holsters his weapon. "We have a deal, Skywalker. Or whatever your name is for the moment."

"Jorunn Lynx. I would appreciate it if you would use it."

"You have my word of honor… Captain Lynx."

Anakin makes his way back to the table where he left Amidala, B6 and Gelda. To his surprise, they are joined by a stranger, a duros in a trenchcoat and a hat. The duros looks up at Anakin as he approaches the table.

"Jorunn" Amidala says, "may I introduce Cad Bane. Professional bounty-hunter."

"A pleasure, captain" Cad Bane says and offers Anakin a nod.

"How can we help you?" Anakin asks.

Cad Bane smiles. "Like I was telling this sweet little darling, who I suspect by now is aiming a pistol at me under the table, I couldn't help but notice you arriving with a Confederate vessel. A begging your pardon, but you sure don't look like Confederates to me. Well, apart from the gentleman in chains that is."

Amidala is next to speak. "Like I said before, it's none of your business, bounty-hunter."

"You heard the lady" Anakin fills in.

Cad Bane gets on his feet, smiling, looking at Anakin. "Captain Jorunn Lynx" he says. "I'll remember that name."

"Please do" Anakin replies, and with that, Cad Bane leaves.

Amidala gets out of her chair and holsters her pistol. "We can't stay here any longer. We need to leave."

"On that, we agree" Anakin says.

* * *

Anakin and the others walk through the colony and enter a junk-dealers shop. Inside, they are greeted by a toydarian ( _who in my version does not have wings, but instead, this toydarian sits in a small biped-walker type of chair to move around_ ).

"Are you Watto?" Anakin asks.

"Who wants to know?" the toydarian snarls, removing a cigar from his mouth.

"A man selling you high value parts" Anakin says and waves B6 forward.

B6 activates a holographic projection from his one eye that displays Geldas shuttle.

"Aaaah" the toydarian says and gets interested. "State of the art sub-light engines, Nubian hyperdrive, military grade nav-computer… Yes, yes, I'll buy it. Six thousand."

"You're lucky I'm in a hurry" Anakin says. "I'll let you get away with swindling me this time."

The toydarian chuckles. "Not many will accept Confederate part. I'm the only one here at Nar Haqqa that does."

"We have a deal" Anakin says and he and Watto shake hands.

They exit the shop and get confronted by Cad Bane and two of his associates, aiming blasters at them.

"Don't move" Cad Bane says. "You really should be more careful. It just so happens that the Confederacy are looking for a high ranking officer, recently kidnapped by a suspected Jedi and a Republic naval officer. I'd say, you fit that description nicely."

"If I'm a Jedi" Anakin says, "wouldn't I tell you to put your weapons down?"

Cad Banes associates do as Anakin says, persuaded by the Force. Cad Bane glances at them and then back at Anakin.

"Guess I'm not a weak-minded fool like my friends." He takes careful aim. "Careful, Jedi. I might just shoot that pretty doll standing next to you."

At that point, a pistol is held against Cad Banes head. It is Hondo.

"Why don't we all calm down, for a moment" Hondo says.

Members of Hondos crew take aim at both Cad Bane and his men, and Anakin and the others.

"Let's talk business" Hondo says. "What are the Confederates offering?"

"Twenty thousand, all in all, for Baron Gelda, Commodore Amidala and the Jedi, Anakin Skywalker" Cad Bane says.

Hondo looks at Anakin. "And what can you offer me, Skywalker?"

"Get me and my friends back to the Republic, and we will double that figure" Anakin says.

Hondo sighs. "Now that offer makes this an easy choice, doesn't it?"

Cad Bane looks over his shoulder at Hondo. "You're making a mistake, Hondo."

"It wont be the last one" Hondo says. "So long, bounty-hunter."

Cad Bane turns and strikes Hondos blaster to the side and punches Hondo to the ground. Cad Bane then throws a small device at the ground and is instantly surrounded by thick smoke; a cable is launched from the smoke at higher elevation and Cad Bane is pulled upwards like he was Batman, Hondos goons shooting at him but missing.

Hondo gets back on his feet. "Come on, we have no time to waste."

They hurry through the streets of Nar Haqqa until they reach the docking-bay holding Hondos ship; a small corvette in a larger hangar. As they hurry along the catwalk leading to the corvette, Cad Bane, along with a hutt and a throng of goons, come after them and opens fire as our heroes try to make it to the corvette. Obviously, our heroes return fire as they go.

"This is not good for business!" Hondo says as he returns fire along with his crew.

"Too late now!" Anakin says and fires his own blaster.

"My blaster is empty!" Amidala calls out as she ducks into cover.

B6 hurries towards the corvette. "This is not how civilized cultures solves differences!"

Cad Bane launches his grappling-line once more and swings across to the catwalk, knocking a couple of Hondos crew over the railing and then lands on the catwalk. Cad Bane takes aim at Anakin, but Amidala throws her blaster at him and hits Cad Bane over the head. Amidala then rushes him and body-slams him and the two of them begin to wrestle. After a short fight, Amidala kicks Cad Bane over the railing and he falls, but he manages to launch his grappling-line once more and ends up dangling in midair in the hangar-bay. Our heroes manage to flee onboard the corvette. Everyone join up on the corvette bridge.

Amidala is a bit worried. "How are we supposed to make it out of here?!"

"Do not worry, queen commodore" Hondo says. "I never visit a port without a back-up plan."

* * *

At the Nar Haqqa control-tower, operated by various aliens, they keep an eye on what happens in Hondos hangar. Suddenly, an operator turns to the man in charge.

"The barrier-shield! It's been activated!"

Another operator calls out. "The hangar-bay doors are opening!"

The chief looks around. "Who the hell is helping them?! Close the doors! Deactivate the shield!"

An operator is confused. "I can't, I'm locked out of the system!"

* * *

In the hangar-bay, the hutt and his goons, and Cad Bane who is still hanging from his cable, look on as the corvette exits the hangar. Once outside, the corvette begins to head for orbit as quickly as possible.

* * *

In the control-tower, the chief turns to his crew. "Send out our fighters! Gun them down now!"

From another hangar, four fighters leave and follows after the corvette.

* * *

Anakin is looking over the shoulder of one of Hondos bridge crew and at his screens.

"You wont be able to outrun those fighters" Anakin says.

"Which is why" Hondo says and presses a couple of buttons, sitting in the captains chair of the bridge, "I will open fire on them."

The corvette fires its guns down at the following fighter-craft, managing to destroy one of them. The fighters still intact return fire.

* * *

In the control-tower, an operator notice a small astromech-droid hooked up to a panel off in a corner.

"Hey… What are you doing?" the operator says. "You're not supposed to be here" he says and then pulls out a gun and takes aim.

The chief spots what is about to happen. "No Wait!"

The operator shoots the astromech-droid three times.

Another operator looks at his screens. "The barrier-shield… It's deactivating."

* * *

On the corvette, one of the crew turns to Hondo. "The shield, it's powering down!"

"All thrusters, full throttle!" Hondo orders.

The shield deactivates and the strong winds carries away the remaining fighters and the corvette blasts out into space.

Hondo turns and looks at Anakin with a smile. "Let's triple that reward, shall we?"

The corvette jumps to hyperspace.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_So, so far, we have had a lot of battles and action. The reason is of course that I want Episode 2 to be a war-movie, set in Star Wars. The plot does take place in the middle of the Clone Wars, after all. We also learn a bit more why Dooku turned to the Dark Side and became Darth Ty'Rahn and we realize that there is a conspiracy against Anakin by the Sith. But the one thing that I think is the most important is Amidala; she is more aggressive, doesn't hold back and is more in control than in Attack of the Clones. She is a leader, a soldier and a noble lady, revealing to us her upbringing and her motivations. I think it makes her a more interesting character; she hurries to rescue Anakin at Geonosis, she scorns Baron Gelda, she is willing to sacrifice her own life and she doesn't hesitate to get into a fistfight with Cad Bane. And, she isn't a damsel in distress concerning the love-story between her and Anakin; Amidala knows what she wants and she knows what Anakin wants, and she is frustrated by Jedi dogma, rather than her duties as a senator ( as in Attack of the Clones ). Likewise, Anakin is the one who has troubles living up to his commitment to the Jedi Order, since he is the one who has reasons to struggle with his emotions going against his sense of duty. It is the Jedi who are living by strict codes of conduct, not senators; so it really should be the Jedi who tries to avoid affection, instead of a senator who has never had such restraints. Anyways, let's continue with the story!_

 **Corellia:**

A large Republic fleet hovers in space over the planet of Corellia, the shipyards visible everywhere. In orbit, there is a giant space-station. Anakin, Amidala and B6, along with Baron Gelda, are walking down a corridor in said station and meet up with Obi-Wan, Windu, Zorba, Organa and clone-troopers.

"Welcome back, Anakin" Obi-Wan says and master and apprentice bows to each other.

"Commodore" Organa says and shakes Amidalas hand. "That was a mad stunt back at Geonosis."

"Well" Amidala says, "I did manage to save a Jedi and capture a high ranking Confederate leader."

"At the cost of a couple of thousand men and women" Windu says. "Grievous killed all prisoners taken at Geonosis."

"Scum" Anakin growls.

"Calm yourself, Anakin" Obi-Wan says. "Such is the life of a soldier. In the meantime, it is our duty to secure victory over Grievous and his allies."

Zorba grabs Gelda. "I'll take this one to interrogation" the colonel says and drags Gelda along with him.

Amidala turns to Organa. "I must speak to high command, immediately. I think I know where Grievous will strike next."

Organa nods. "Follow me, your highness. High command have scheduled a meeting that we don't want to miss."

Organa and Amidala leaves, leaving the three Jedi on their own.

"I sense great rage in you, Anakin" Windu says. "Your thoughts focus on Darth Ty'Rahn."

"He gave me a choice, grand master" Anakin says. "To try and kill him, or save commodore Amidala from torture. To save a friend from torment, or kill the supreme leader of the enemy."

"You chose to save a life over taking one" Windu says. "I'd say you chose wisely."

"The Confederates are united in their fear of Darth Ty'Rahn" Anakin points out. "That sense of fear, it was claustrophobic. Had I killed Darth Ty'Rahn, the Confederacy would have crumbled over time. I know it."

"Darth Ty'Rahn has proven himself powerful" Obi-Wan says. "It is not unthinkable that he tricked you into sensing these things."

Windu is not so sure. "Yet fear is Darth Ty'Rahns greatest ally. Anakin is correct, it is that fear that unites the confederates."

"He chose to save a life" Obi-Wan says. "It was the right choice."

Windu gives it some thought. "Right or not, the choice was made. Good work, Skywalker, non the less. You have trained him well, Obi-Wan." And with that, Windu leaves.

"He does not trust me" Anakin says as he and Obi-Wan are alone. "None of them do."

"You _are_ struggling with your feelings" Obi-Wan points out.

Anakin objects to this. "Doesn't the Jedi teach to feel and not to think. To trust instinct and foresight."

"You know what I'm talking about, Anakin" Obi-Wan says, turning serious. "Your feelings, your emotions, you are not in control of them. You are powerful, but you have not found clarity, my young apprentice. Without clarity, power can be a dangerous thing. And the grand masters sense it."

"I have fought and bled for the Jedi. For the Republic" Anakin growls. "I gave up my family for the greater good. And now I am accused? Even by you, master?"

"I do not accuse you of anything, Anakin" Obi-Wan points out. "You need to calm down, find inner peace. Go and meditate on recent events. Contemplate. Learn to let go of what you fear, my apprentice, and you will let go of your anger. When there is no fear, there is clarity. And when you find clarity, you will be one with the Force."

Anakin takes a moment to calm himself. "Of course, master" he says. "I'm sorry. These past few days have been stressful."

"I understand" Obi-Wan smiles and places a hand on Anakins shoulder. "Go and find inner peace. Be calm and passive. Rest, and I shall see you shortly."

"Yes, master."

* * *

Obi-Wan enters a large briefing with several high ranking officers present, not to mention Jedi and various politicians. Among the politicians are Palpatine and Xizor. Ki-Adi-Mundi and Yoda are present as holograms. Obi-Wan walks over to join with the other Jedi, including; Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon and six others. Amidala is currently addressing the gathering.

"While a prisoner, I managed to get a glimpse of the Confederates central command, and several maps detailing troop-movements. Forces from three battle-groups will join in an attack on Kashyyyk."

Members of a Wookie delegation roar with anger and a protocol-droid translates ( sort of ). "I regret that my etiquette-protocol prohibits me from translating the senators comments."

A Mon Calamari general cuts in. "Kashyyyk is in a region clearly in our control. Our supply-lines will be significantly shorter. Grievous will never take and hold the Wookie homeworld."

Organa is next to speak. "Our defeat at Geonosis and Ryloth has weakened our fleet significantly in the region. If we are to reinforce Kashyyyk, we will risk losing another system."

"Why Kashyyyk?" Obi-Wan wonders. "Surely Bothawui would be the most obvious choice from a strategic stand-point?"

Captain Fey'lya ( _the bothan officer in command of the battleship Relentless_ ) nods. "General Kenobi is correct. Grievous should be attacking the bothan homeworld. In fact, it is ripe for the taking, along with Naboo."

"I find Grievous reasoning quite obvious" Tarkin says. "From Kashyyyk, the Confederates will be able to strike at Kuat and its shipyards. A successful attack on Kuat and Grievous will deny the Republic its ability to wage war in eight sectors."

"He could win the war" Amidala concludes. "The only problem is, we don't know when they will attack."

"Supposed we are, to attack the enemy at Kashyyyk" Yoda says. "Force us into action, Grievous will."

Windu turns to Yoda. "Are you saying we should not defend the Wookie homeworld? That we are walking into another trap?"

"No" Yoda replies. "Victorious we will be."

Organa studies the maps. "Then we need to discuss what forces we should pull from the front to defend Kashyyyk."

Palpatine is next to speak. "If Grievous intends to strike at Kuat, then perhaps Kuat can strike back? It just so happens that six vessels of the new Star Destroyer class I approved stand ready to be deployed. I realize there was much controversy surrounding the creation of these massive battleships, but now they could prove invaluable in defeating Grievous. Why not build our fleet around these Star Destroyers and come up with a strategy to destroy General Grievous. I am no strategist, but it seems to me that we not only have an opportunity to cripple three Confederate battlegroups, but also kill General Grievous himself."

The senator of Ryloth ( a twi'lek ) is present. "Ryloth and the twi'lek people support this plan of attack. We must aggressively beat back the Confederates."

The Wookies growl and roar and the protocol-droid translates. "Gormbacc, chief of the Krashyyr-tribe, warlord of the wookie-clans and senator of Kashyyyk, also supports the chancellors proposed battleplan."

Captain Fey'lya is next to speak. "If these Star Destroyers carry the firepower that was promised, it could take Grievous by surprise."

"What other choice do we have?" Amidala says. "It is obvious that Grievous expects little resistance, and then plans for a lightning attack against Kuat. But a squadron of Star Destroyers, that is something he could never have planned for. Naboo supports Chancellor Palpatine."

Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks next. "If we act decisively, we will be victorious. That much is certain."

Palpatine looks pleased. "It is agreed then. We deploy the Star Destroyers into battle."

* * *

The briefing is over and Organa and Amidala leave the large briefing-room.

"If we fail in defending Kashyyyk" Organa says, "we could lose the war. Grievous is moving to secure a decisive victory."

"Which is why we can not fail" Amidala says. "With Palpatines Star Destroyers, we stand a chance of defeating Grievous once and for all."

Organa nods. "A stroke of good fortune, no doubt."

They get intercepted by Senator Mon Mothma. "Senator Organa, your royal highness" she says as she addresses both Organa and Amidala.

"Senator Mon Mothma" Organa replies. "I'm surprised to see you here at Corellia. I thought your work in the senate kept you much too busy."

"It does, senator. It does" Mon Mothma admits. "But perhaps not for long. The chancellor has gained the senates approval to appoint Regional Governors all across the Republic. In many ways, these governors will operate independently from the senate."

"There is a profound need to better coordinate civilian and military efforts on a more local level" Organa points out. "If these Regional Governors can provide that, it could help us win this war. It would provide safety and security."

Mon Mothma shakes her head. "These governors will not answer to the senate. It will effectively give the chancellor direct control over much of the Republic and bypass the Senate as the legal body to govern. I am concerned what will happen once the war is over. Will the chancellor remove these governors, or will they remain in place, giving the chancellor total control of the Republic?"

"I agree it is troubling" Amidala says. "But I can't believe that these governors will play any part in the Republic once the fighting is over. The Senate wont allow it. How could it?"

Mon Mothma sighs. "This war has given the chancellor much power and influence. More so than ever before. I am truly concerned what will follow after this war."

* * *

Anakin sits in meditation in his quarters. He opens his eyes, looks at the door, then walks over and takes a drink of water. As he returns the glass, the door rings.

"Enter" Anakin says almost immediately.

Xizor enters Anakins quarters. "Commander Skywalker. The chancellor has invited you to a private meeting. It concerns your escape from the Confederates command-center."

"I sense it concerns a great deal more than that" Anakin says.

"I am sure it does" Xizor smiles.

The two of them walk down the corridors of the installation.

"You seem to do quite well for yourself, senator" Anakin says. "Especially since you helped fund the assassination of Chancellor Kilrah."

"I helped fund her removal from office" Xizor corrects Anakin. "That it would result in a deadly attack, I did not know. May I remind you, that I supported chancellor Valorum, who was assassinated as well."

"A strange sequence of events" Anakin points out. "And now we are fighting a war that has made you and your homeworld rich, by producing battle-droids and starfighters."

They both stop by a door and Xizor smiles at Anakin. "Are you blaming me for these horrible events, master Jedi?"

Anakin studies Xizor for a moment. "Not at all. I'm just impressed by your ability to exploit every opportunity to gain power."

"Politics, master Jedi" Xizor says. "It's a deadly business."

The door opens and they step through, entering a room where Palpatine, Tarkin and some other politicians and officers are waiting.

"Ah, Anakin!" Palpatine smiles. "How good of you to come. I am truly grateful."

"It is my pleasure, chancellor" Anakin says.

Tarkin is next to speak. "Thanks to the information we were able to gain from Baron Gelda, we have now learned the name and location of the Confederacy's high command. The planet of Mustafar. The top leaders of the Confederacy conduct the war from this secret and well guarded base. Including Dooku Serenno, more often known as Darth Ty'Rahn. We believe we have an opportunity here, an opportunity to significantly damage the Confederates chain of command and quite possibly win us the war."

Anakin nods. "Let's hear it. What do you have in mind?"

Tarkin continues. "Using information we have gained from Baron Gelda, we would like you to return to Mustafar, using a Confederate security-code, and infiltrate the base. You will then find and kill all the Confederate leaders on site."

Anakin is clearly reluctant. "I am not an assassin. I can't accept this mission. It would be an abuse of my powers and my abilities. I would betray the Jedi code."

Palpatine steps over to Anakin. "Anakin, your loyalty to the Jedi Order is commendable. And I truly admire you for it. But consider what the Jedi code is preventing. We have a chance to put an end to this war. If you help us kill twenty of the Confederate leaders, it will save the lives of billions of civilians as the enemy forces will lose their ability to coordinate and maneuver. It might even secure peace and bring order to the galaxy. I understand why the Jedi are _afraid_ that their powers might be abused. But right now, that _fear_ , it is preventing us from saving the lives of innocent civilians and to put an end to this destructive conflict. I humbly ask of you to consider doing this for the good of the galaxy. Please, do not be _afraid_ to use your powers to ensure peace. Let go of your _fears_ , Anakin. The galaxy needs you."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So in this part of the story there is not much action, but instead begin to see Anakin question himself and the Jedi, and we also get a glimpse into Palpatines plans. With Grievous attacking Kashyyyk, Palpatine gets an opportunity to use his new Star Destroyers in action and thereby showing everyone how devastating they can be; almost as if it all was intentional, right? And the Regional Governors are appointed to increase strategic flexibility in fighting the war. Slowly but surely, Palpatine is arranging the pieces for the moment to strike._


	10. Chapter 10

**Corellia:**

Obi-Wan finds Amidala talking with some other officers in an officers-lounge.

"Commodore, a word" Obi-Wan says.

"Off course" Amidala says. "Excuse me" she asks the others and joins with Obi-Wan. "How can I help you, general?"

"It concerns my apprentice" Obi-Wan reveals. "And your relationship with him."

"Relationship?!" Amidala is truly offended.

"Do not bother denying it, your highness" Obi-Wan says sternly. "Your feelings for Anakin are strong."

"My feelings for Anakin are private" Amidala growls. "And I take great offense of you violating my privacy, master Jedi. My feelings and my thoughts are my own. And I expect that you stay out of my private affairs hence forth, master Jedi."

"I'm afraid that is not possible, your highness" Obi-Wan counters. "You have, unintentional or not, caused great confusion in young Skywalker. He has lost focus and is unsure where his loyalties lie. For a Jedi, that is dangerous. Especially for a Jedi as powerful as Anakin. Your presence is harmful and damaging. If you will not leave Anakin alone, I will have no other choice but to have you reassigned elsewhere."

Amidala is upset, offended and slightly in disbelief. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can not dictate commands to me; I am the queen of Naboo. You do not give me orders, general."

"I think you will have to reevaluate your position in this galaxy, my lady" Obi-Wan says, now quite serious. "The Jedi Order is the most important ally of the Old Republic. And we require of you to abandon your pursuit of Anakins affection."

"If Anakin has any affection towards me, that is his choice and his choice alone" Amidala says. "And if he choses to pursue those affections, that is his choice to make. Not mine and certainly not yours."

Obi-Wan turns grim. "If you will not listen to reason, my queen, I will have you reassigned to continue this war on the far side of the galaxy. From now on, you will have no further contact with Anakin Skywalker."

Obi-Wan turns and leaves, leaving a highly agitated and frustrated Amidala.

( _So what just took place? Well, the Jedi can read thoughts and feelings, so it would be strange that they wouldn't sense that something was going on between Padmé and Anakin. At least, to my mind. So when the Jedi begin to sense that Anakin is emotionally confused, naturally they will take necessary action, right? So how should Amidala react to this? I don't think it would be a compelling character if Amidala simply accepted Jedi ruling on the matter, so I decided to have her actually challenge Obi-Wan and the Jedi decision_ )

* * *

Kenobi enters a lounge where Mace Windu, Kit Fisto and Plo Koon are waiting. Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Depa Billaba are present also as holograms. Kenobi sits down in a chair to take part in the conference.

"Amidala did not take the news well" Obi-Wan says.

"As expected" Plo Koon says. "She is adversarial in nature and of strong will. It is what makes her a valuable officer and one of the Republics most competent battlefield-commanders."

"Then it is settled" Windu says. "Commodore Amidala is to be reassigned to the defense of Jedah."

"Agreed" Kit Fisto says.

Depa Billaba is still concerned. "Removing Amidala, is it really enough? Are we certain it is enough for Anakin to forget these foolish emotions? By the time he started his training he was already tainted by greed and jealousy. Can we be sure that…"

"Anakin is loyal to the Jedi" Obi-Wan cuts in. "And he upholds our creed. This I assure you. Once this distraction has been removed, he will be able to focus on what is important. His pledge to the Jedi Order is not in question. It is a commitment he takes seriously, I assure you."

"Powerful, young Skywalker has become" Yoda says. "More powerful than he realizes himself. But this war, slowly pushing him down the dark path, it does. Clouded his future is."

"His future is uncertain. That does not make him dangerous" Obi-Wan says in defense of Anakin.

"Can we be sure?" Windu wonders. "We all know what will happen should Anakin be tempted by the Dark Side of the Force. He will be more powerful than any Jedi and there will be no stopping him."

"His destiny lies with the Jedi" Obi-Wan argues. "To be a member of the High Council. I foresee no other future."

Yoda slowly shakes his head. "Careful we must be with young Skywalker. We need him to win this war. But careful we must be, or consumed by this war, Skywalker will be."

* * *

Amidala walks through the corridors and reaches a door. She opens it and steps through, finding Obi-Wan in the quarters inside.

"Where is Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I don't know" Amidala says. "I came here to speak to him before we head for Kashyyyk."

"He is missing" Obi-Wan explains. "No-one knows where he has gone to."

"Missing?" Amidala can hardly believe it. "Why would he leave?"

Obi-Wan takes a look around in Anakins quarters. "I don't know, but I sense a sinister plot is in motion."

"What kind of plot?" Amidala asks.

"I'm not sure."

"Anakin would never leave without good reason" Amidala says. "He knows how significant the battle for Kashyyyk will be. He would only leave if it was truly important. If it could save lives."

"I agree" Obi-Wan says. "But why wouldn't he tell me?"

 **Mustafar:**

A shuttle heads for the planet, enters atmosphere and lands at the Confederate base. Disguised as a mercenary-captain, wearing a gasmask to conceal his face, Anakin leaves the shuttle together with T7 and enters the base. Unknown to Anakin is that Darth Ty'Rahn oversees his shuttles arrival from a balcony higher up.

Ty'Rahn enters his lounge and steps up on a holo-transmitter pad and kneels. Within a few seconds, the hologram of Darth Sidious appears before him ( _Sidious is wearing the same metallic mask as in the previous "movie"_ ).

"Yes, my apprentice" Sidious says.

"Skywalker has arrived as you predicted, my lord" Ty'Rahn says.

"Excellent" Sidious says. "Skywalker will kill the leaders of the Confederacy, after which you will make sure he will complete his journey towards the Dark Side. Grievous will be destroyed at Kashyyyk and then only the Jedi remain. With Skywalker at our side, the Jedi will be annihilated."

"Forgive me, master" Ty'Rahn says, "but shouldn't it be Lady Ventress that should turn Skywalker? She is the one without an apprentice."

"Ventress is a pawn, nothing more" Sidious says. "Her fate has no meaning. Skywalker, on the other hand, can lead the Sith to greatness. With my guidance, Anakin Skywalker will create an empire that will bring the galaxy to its knees."

Ty'Rahn looks up at Sidious. "You intend to teach Skywalker yourself, master?"

Sidious turns to look directly at Ty'Rahn. "Only I am capable of completing his training. Confront him, Lord Ty'Rahn, and turn Skywalker against the Jedi."

"As you wish, my master."

 **Orbit of Kashyyyk:**

The Confederate fleet arrives in force at Kashyyyk. On the bridge of Grievous massive flagship, the crew and officers are truly surprised to find a strong Republic fleet in waiting.

An officer walks over to Grievous. "General, we have spotted an enemy fleet of thirty ships in orbit of the planet. Six of them appear to be a new design of battleship that we have not encountered before. They were waiting for us, sir."

Grievous growls. "We have been betrayed."

* * *

Admiral Tarkin studies both fleets on a hologram. "Send in the Star Destroyers. Give them all the fire-support we can muster."

"Yes, admiral" an officer replies.

Both fleets open fire on one another. The six Star Destroyers ( Victory-class ) brakes away from the rest of the Republic cruisers and heads straight for the Confederate fleet, firing all dorsal and flanking turrets.

* * *

On Grievous flagship, the maneuver does not go unnoticed.

"The new battleships are leaving formation" an officer points out. "They are heading straight for us."

Another officer turns to a lieutenant. "Inform the fleet to concentrate fire on the enemy battleship taking point."

The first officer turns to Grievous. "Sir, if they lock us down and gets us bogged in battle, they could call in reinforcements to prevent us from withdrawing. We would be destroyed."

"After Geonosis and Ryloth they have no reinforcements" Grievous points out. "If we destroy this fleet, there will be nothing to stop us from attacking the shipyards at Kuat. Inform all captains to continue as planned. We attack! This war ends today."

* * *

Amidala is standing on her bridge and watches the Star Destroyers taking a severe beating. One of her officers walks over to her.

"The ship is ready, your highness. On your command, we will engage the enemy."

"Good work, captain" Amidala says. "Now all we have to do is wait for Tarkin to give the order."

The captain looks at the Star Destroyers. "I've never seen shields that strong."

"Each Star Destroyer is a flying fortress" Amidala says. "They carry the shields and firepower of three or four other vessels combined. They were expensive to build and demanded a lot of resources to be built. Let's hope they were worth the cost."

* * *

Grievous turns to his crew. "Fire the ion-cannon!"

The _Invisible Hand_ fires its massive ion-cannon and hits one of the Star Destroyers, depriving it of power altogether.

Grievous clenches his fist. "Destroy them!"

The siege-cannon on Grievous flagship opens fire and rips a giant hole straight through the main hull of the Star Destroyer that had lost its power.

A large formation of Confederate Y-wings leave the Confederate fleet and heads for the Star Destroyers.

* * *

Captain Fey'lya is standing on a Star Destroyer bridge and an officer walks up to him.

"Sir, eight squadrons of enemy bombers are heading our way."

"Deploy fighters" Fey'lya says.

Out of the belly-hangar of each remaining Star Destroyer, two squadrons of T-19 Torrent fighters are released by each battleship and they fly to intercept the Y-wings.

* * *

On Grievous flagship, an officer turns to Grievous.

"Sir! The enemy battleships are entering our formation!"

* * *

The five remaining Star Destroyers enter the enemy formation and begin blasting with all cannons available at the surrounding ships.

Fey'lya, standing by the bridge view-ports, turns to his officers. "Launch our bombers."

Each Star Destroyer deploys a squadron of ARC-170's that immediately engage the enemy ships.

* * *

Tarkin, studying the battle on a hologram, turns to the officers on his bridge. "Send in the Wookies. Have our fleet standing by. And inform Master Windu that it is time to join the battle."

Leaving the Republic fleet are six corvettes and two squadrons of fighters, all of Wookie design and crewed by Wookies naturally. The Wookies move in to engage the enemy and growl and roar as they do! ( _and one of the Wookie pilots does look a lot like Chewbacca; an unnamed cameo_ )

* * *

The Star Destroyers have broken through the enemy lines and on the bridge of his vessel, captain Fey'lya issues a command.

"Turn us around, let's give them another taste."

The Star Destroyers begin to turn back towards the enemy ships once more.

* * *

Grievous slams his fist against the tactical-table that depicts the battle. "Those battleships have cut us to pieces! Do not let them cut through our lines again! Concentrate all fire on those ships now!"

Colonel Mara Dendron leads her fighter-squadron through the Confederate fleet towards the Star Destroyers. "This is Scimitar Leader, ready torpedoes and lock onto the bridge. Increase to full throttle and watch out for the cross-fire."

As the Star Destroyers opens fire on the Confederate fleet once more, Scimitar squadron attacks one of the massive battleships.

* * *

Three Jedi Corvettes leave hyperspace, together with 12 Jedi Tie Advanced fighters and one older model Jedi Fighter and they head straight for the battle, having arrived behind the Confederate lines.

Mace Windu sits on the bridge of one corvette. "Target Grievous flagship. Lock torpedoes and take out their shields."

On another corvette, Kenobi sits in the captains chair. "Understood, grand master. Take us in."

The three corvettes head straight for Grievous flagship in wedge-formation, surrounded by the Jedi fighters.

Plo Koon pilots the older version Jedi fighter. "Enemy fighters coming at us. Split up and move to attack speed."

The Jedi ships engage the enemy and the corvettes launch torpedoes at Grievous flagship.

* * *

Tarkin, as ever watching the battle on a hologram, nods. "The Jedi have joined the battle. It is time for us to move in. All ships, engage the enemy."

* * *

Onboard a _Twilight_ -looking vessel, Sebulba curses as always in huttese. Next to him sits Dex.

"About god damn time" Dex says. "Gambit squadron, this is Gambit Leader, full speed and charge your guns. We're moving in!"

Amidala hurries over to her chair on her own ship and sits down. "You know your orders… Engage the enemy."

The three Arquitens-class light cruisers and supporting frigates and corvettes of Amidalas squadron head towards the Confederate fleet, surrounded by dozens of fighter-squadrons racing ahead to engage the enemy.

 **Mustafar:**

In the Confederate command-center, the leaders of the Confederacy follow the battle at Kashyyyk.

"The Jedi have deployed in force!" Viceroy Gunray points out. "Grievous needs reinforcements!"

Wat Tambor, a Confederate leader, studies the battle. "If we commit our reinforcements to this battle, we better win, or we will have lost too many ships and gained nothing."

A human politician is next to speak. "That is exactly what the Republic has done. With so many Jedi taking part in one battle, it is clear that they are desperate. They know that if Grievous defeats them at Kashyyyk, they will be unable to defend Kuat."

Gunray nods. "Then we have no choice. Inform Grievous that he can expect reinforcements in ten hours. Tell him to withdraw to the asteroid-field and hold until Lady Ventress arrives with her fleet."

At that point, Anakin, still in disguise, enters the command-center together with T7. T7 hooks up to a panel in the wall and after a few short seconds, every blast-door leading to the room close shut. Everyone in the room turn around and wonder what is going on.

"What is this?!" Gunray says. "What is going on?!"

At that point, Anakin ignites his lightsaber.

"A Jedi!" someone cries out.

"An assassin!" Gunray says. "Someone, find Dooku! Get him down here!"

Anakin attacks.

( _the scene doesn't have to be all too dissimilar from what we see in Episode 3, except that perhaps a few more guards and droids try and stop Anakin perhaps_ )

* * *

Dooku/Ty'Rahn is standing in his lounge and overlooking the landscape when the alarm sounds across the base. He turns, nods, and then turns back to looking at the volcanoes and rivers of lava with no intention of saving the other leaders of the Confederacy.

 **Battle at Kashyyyk:**

Wookie and Jedi fighters join in an attack on a Confederate cruiser, dealing it significant damage.

Gambit squadron gun down several enemy fighters.

The three Jedi corvettes launch another salvo of torpedoes against Grievous ship and destroy the siege-cannon.

Kenobi studies data on a screen. "Grievous flagship has lost its main cannons. Focus fire on their engines."

Mace Windu is shaken around in his chair as his corvette takes some hits. "Understood, Kenobi. We're turning around for another attack-run."

"We're right behind you, grand master" Kenobi says. Then, he senses something, something terrible. "Anakin?"

 **Mustafar:**

In the command-center, Anakin lifts Gunray by the throat and impales him with the lightsaber and then tosses him casually to the side, Gunray slamming into the consoles and screens.

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

Everyone are following the events at Kashyyyk. Yoda, sensing a great disturbance in the Force, walks away to be alone. Ki-Adi-Mundi follows Yoda shortly after.

"What is this darkness we sense?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asks. "Why is it hidden in shadow?"

"Something dangerous has happened" Yoda says. "Grown stronger, the Dark Side has."

Ki-Adi-Mundi turns and looks at all the officers and politicians following the battle. "We are being deceived at every turn. Tricked to place our focus away from what is truly going on."

Yoda nods. "This is not Darth Ty'Rahns doing. Manipulating the Force, someone else is."

 **Battle at Kashyyyk:**

Tarkin, as ever studying the battle on a hologram, turns to his officers. "Send in Commodore Constantine and his squadron. Have him target enemy escape-pods, shuttlecraft and medical-frigates."

The officers look at each other, somewhat concerned. "Sir" one of them says, "attacking medical-frigates and defenseless escape-pods is forbidden according to the Articles of War."

Tarkin looks as serious as ever. "We lost hundreds of our finest and most experienced officers at Geonosis and Ryloth. If we are to win this war, we need to deprive the enemy of any advantage they might have. Right now, that means killing their experienced officers to deny them any future advantage. Target the escape-pods, now!"

 **Republic Command-Center, Coruscant:**

Organa is appalled at what he is seeing. "Admiral Tarkin, please respond. Your forces are attacking Confederate medical-frigates. Order your ships to check their targets."

Tarkin appears as a hologram in front of everyone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I was given command of the Kashyyyk forces with explicit orders to defeat General Grievous and give the momentum of this war back to the Republic. I am doing exactly that. Those medical-frigates are currently treating some of the Confederacy's most experienced and accomplished naval officers. If we allow them to escape, they will be in command of new clones and droids within weeks. If we are to win this war, hard decision needs to be made. We have an opportunity here to break the Confederates spine; I intend to take it."

Organa can't believe what he is hearing. "Admiral Tarkin, you will order your troops to only engage legitimate targets!"

Palpatine is next to speak. "Perhaps we should consider what we stand to gain from all of this. We lost many of our finest officers at Geonosis and Ryloth. This battle could very well determine the outcome of the war. If we hope for a swift victory and a quick end to this conflict, then perhaps we should consider depriving the enemy of its leadership. Without experienced commanders, the Confederates can not win."

Ki-Adi-Mundi speaks next. "Chancellor. If we allow this, it will only fuel hatred and promote further atrocities, by both sides. It is a dangerous road that you promote, chancellor."

"If it will bring peace and stability to the galaxy, and secure the future of the Republic, I am willing to let history judge me and my actions" Palpatine says. "Admiral Tarkin, you may proceed. It is time to break the Confederates will, and ability, to wage this war."

Everyone looks around, appalled, afraid, unsure and in disbelief.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _So Obi-Wan and Padmé have their argument about Anakin. I think it makes sense for them to have it. The Jedi are also aware of the danger of keeping Anakin around, but they also realize that he is crucial to the war-effort. It is important to remember that Palpatine is still obscuring the will of the Force to the Jedi, making it hard for them to find out how dangerous Anakin is. We also begin to see Tarkins sadistic side, which of course will lead up to him casually ordering the destruction of an entire planet in A New Hope. Anakins raid against Mustafar I think was poorly handled in Episode 3; it seems to me that his fate should have been sealed when he killed the younglings, and not when he killed the Separatist leaders. I think it would have made more sense, and been more effective, had Anakin assassinated the Separatist leaders first, as a step towards the Dark Side, ending with his final fall from grace as he betrayed the Jedi Order and in the end killed children. So that is why I use the assassination of the Confederacy leaders in this story as a stepping stone, a quite significant one, in Anakins eventual fall to the Dark Side._


	11. Chapter 11

**Mustafar:**

Anakin enters Darth Ty'Rahns observation-lounge and finds it empty. T7 follows him and hooks up to a console and closes and locks the door behind them. Anakin removes the mask and throws it to the side and then beings to slowly move through the lounge. Anakin eventually finds a circular platform and steps on top of it.

"T7" he says. "Send me down."

T7 beeps and spins his computer-link. The platform lowers Anakin into the floor, as it is an elevator.

The platform, and Anakin, end up sinking into a massive cave filled with ancient statues and wall-carvings. A large entrance, almost looking like a hangarbay-door, overlooks the landscape, with lava falling down from above like a waterfall. Here stands Dooku/Ty'Rahn.

Ty'Rahn turns as Anakin steps down from the elevator. "I am impressed that you finally found the courage to free yourself from the shackles of Jedi dogma, young Skywalker. Soon you will embrace the true nature of the Force."

Anakin ignites his lightsaber. "You're wrong. I have no wish to use the gifts of the Dark Side. I have not turned, nor will I."

"You can not hide your feelings from me, Skywalker" Ty'Rahn says, quite confident. "I can feel your anger. The rage that you work so hard to contain. You have no choice but to release it, to embrace it. Only your hatred can destroy me. Only your unleashed anger can secure Republic victory and bring peace and order to the galaxy."

"I'm not here to kill you" Anakin says. "You will stand trial for your crimes. You will come back with me to Coruscant and be judged by the Republic for your treason."

"How noble of you" Ty'Rahn chuckles. "Tell me, when the war is over, do you think the High Council will allow you to explore your affection for Queen Amidala? Yes, your feelings for her are strong. Only by embracing the Dark Side and renouncing the Jedi Order will you be free to love her. And only your hatred will allow her to love you."

Anakin turns enraged. "Leave her out of this!"

Anakin attacks! Anakins attacks are furious and Ty'Rahn easily parries each strike. After a brief fight, they end up pointing their lightsabers at one another.

"Good" Ty'Rahn says. "Your hate has made you powerful. You can feel it."

"It will not control me" Anakin says.

"This cave, it is strong in the Dark Side" Ty'Rahn explains. "You can draw strength from it. Even find the strength to defeat me. The Sith turned this cave into a sanctuary millennia ago for this very reason. I brought a young Jedi knight here, by the name of Alanda Barro. It was here that she became Assaj Ventress. You can feel the power of this place. The air vibrates with it."

"I will not be turned."

"Seems like my master was wrong about you, Skywalker" Ty'Rahn says. "He thought you could replace me. Now I will prove him wrong!"

Ty'Rahn goes on the offensive and Anakin is forced to defend himself against a long series of attacks. The fight continues out of the cave, out onto a catwalk running along the outside of the mountain. A couple of antennas gets sliced by the lightsabers, as is the railing. Eventually, the blades get locked, with Anakin having his back against a free fall into a river of lava below.

"You disappoint me, Skywalker" Ty'Rahn says through his teeth as he tries to push Anakin off the ledge. "I was hoping to get a glimpse of your power. Of your true potential."

Anakin throws himself from the ledge, to Ty'Rahns surprise, an impressive Force Jump, and grabs a beam holding a catwalk that extends from the mountain. Anakin is hanging above the river of lava several yards below him, and climbs the beam and jumps to the catwalk that extends from the mountain. Ty'Rahn moves to the same catwalk and walks out to meet Anakin in the middle.

"Impressive" Ty'Rahn says. "But not what I had hoped for."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises" Anakin says.

Anakin throws his lightsaber towards the cluster of antennas at the end of the extending catwalk ( _it's Star Wars after all, why shouldn't there by an antenna-cluster at the end of an extending catwalk_ ), the antennas gets cut and as Anakin grabs his lightsaber once more, he uses the Force to throw the antenna-pieces at Ty'Rahn. Ty'Rahn strikes them to the side using his lightsaber and Anakin uses the moment to go on the offensive. Anakin flips over Ty'Rahn and begins to push his opponent out onto the catwalk until they reach the platform where the now cut antenna-cluster is located. The fight continues in a circle around the antenna-cluster, until finally, Anakin gets the upper hand and manages to cut off both of Darth Ty'Rahns hands in a single move. Ty'Rahn falls to his knees in front of Anakin, with his back to the ledge.

Ty'Rahn looks up at Anakin. "Are you truly prepared to turn to the Dark Side of the Force?"

Anakin looks him in the eyes. "If it will bring peace… Yes."

Anakin then kicks Ty'Rahn in the chest and kicks him off the platform, sending him falling into the river of lava below. Anakin returns to the cave and retrieves his commlink as he spots a shuttle waiting in a hangar-bay in another part of the cave.

"T7, get down here. I've found a ship that can take us out of here."

 **Kashyyyk:**

Grievous and his officers overlook a hologram of the battle.

"We fall back to the far side of the moon" Grievous says. "The moon will prevent their battleships from firing on us. There we regroup and gather our fighters and bombers. We deploy our heavy artillery on the lunar surface; as the Republic fleet enter lunar orbit, the artillery will provide fire-support. It will give us the advantage we need to turn this battle in our favor."

"A bold plan, general" one of the officers comments.

Another officer walks up to Grievous. "Sir, a priority message from Lady Ventress."

Grievous growls. "Proceed as planned. I will be with you shortly." Grievous walks away and enters a private chamber where the lights dim and a holographic transmission of Ventress appears. "What do you want?! I'm in the middle of a battle!"

Ventress seems little concerned. "I have lost all contact with Mustafar" she says. "No contact with central-command, nor with my master. I sense a great many deaths, including my master, Darth Ty'Rahn. We must consolidate our forces, or the Republic will use the situation to create chaos in our ranks and we will lose this war."

"Withdraw from Ryloth" Grievous says. "We will join forces in the Drouba system. Without assurances that we will receive support and reinforcements from central-command, we risk losing both our fleets. We will regroup and rebuild our forces. The Republic may have won this day, but this is far from over."

"Understood, general" Ventress says. "I will await your arrival in the Drouba system."

The transmission ends and Grievous rejoins his officers on the bridge. "Alert all captains; we are retreating. Deploy all droid-fighters to cover our rear as we prepare to jump to hyperspace."

"Yes, general!"

One by one, the Confederate warships jump to hyperspace.

* * *

On his ship, Kenobi lets out of sigh of relief.

"This is General Kenobi, the enemy is in full retreat. We have won."

Fighter-pilots, captains, officers, all smile and applaud and pump their fists. Wookies roar triumphantly.

 **Jedi Temple, Coruscant:**

Anakin walks through the temple and enter a large chamber where all the Grand Masters have gathered. Obi-Wan is present as well. Anakin stops in the middle of the room and bows.

Ki-Adi-Mundi is first to speak. "Anakin Skywalker, what can you tell us of your mission to Mustafar?"

"I was asked by the chancellor to go to Mustafar" Anakin says, "in hopes of ending the war. As a result of the success that mission, the Confederates are now in full retreat on all fronts."

Plo Koon is next to speak. "I was not aware that the chancellor could dictate and bestow missions to Jedi knights."

"It had to be done" Anakin says, "to ensure the peace."

"And why the secrecy?" Mace Windu wonders.

"The chancellor did not want to risk that word got out to tip the Confederates of the attack" Anakin explains. "He was simply cautious. While I told him that he could trust the Jedi, he still felt that the mission needed to be on a need to know basis."

"If a Jedi is sent on a mission to assassinate someone, anyone, the Jedi Order needs to know" Deepa Billaba counters.

"It has been a long war" Anakin says. "The chancellor was simply being careful."

"Careful, not to include us, he was" Yoda says. "Dangerous to confront Darth Ty'Rahn on your own, it was. Changed you are, young apprentice. Not the same man as before. Concerns me, it does."

Kit Fisto is next to speak. "Skywalker has ignored doctrine, but it was for a greater good. Perhaps it was necessary?"

Deepa Billaba shakes her head. "If we ignore our teachings, the only thing left is the fear of the Dark Side. Our doctrine is what gives us discipline and clarity. Without it, only fear remains. The fear of failure, the fear of loss, even fearing the future."

Yoda nods. "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." Yoda then turns to Anakin, "Ignore our teachings you did. Now, I sense much fear in you."

Obi-Wan steps in. "We can not deny that Anakin has turned the tide of war and that the Confederates are now divided and on the run. We can all sense it, the Confederacy is falling apart and within weeks they will no longer hold a unified front. And we have Anakin to thank for it."

Mace Windu sighs. "It can not be denied that the Republic is on the verge of victory."

Yoda grunts. "A victory at great cost."

 **Senate Building, Coruscant:**

Anakin enters a large ball-room filled with politicians and officers, all celebrating the recent events in the war; the Republic is winning! As Anakin enters, everyone begins to applaud him and more and more join in. Out of the crowd emerges Chancellor Palpatine and embraces Anakin. Palpatine urges everyone to calm down.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Palpatine says. "It is an immense honor to present to you a soldier, a leader and hero of the Republic!" More applauds. "If only there were more Jedi with young Skywalkers resolve to put an end to this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy. Ladies and gentlemen! Anakin Skywalker, a true hero!" Even more applauds. Palpatine begins to usher Anakin to the side. "Come, Anakin, let me save you from the vulgar crowd."

They end up out on a balcony, overlooking the grand scenery of Coruscants city-landscape.

"You did good, Anakin" Palpatine says. "There was never any doubt in my mind that you would succeed. I have followed every campaign in this war from the very start, and I can tell you, no soldier or Jedi has impressed me more than you. You have been instrumental in defeating the Confederacy and in saving the Republic from destruction. The Republic will rely on you to win this war now. The Jedi are too mired by their creed to take any decisive action against the enemy. A fact that has needlessly prolonged the war by several years, resulting in the deaths of billions of civilians." Palpatine sighs and shakes his head as he stops by the railing and studies the skyline. "As loyal as the Jedi are, the Republic, and myself, need someone that dares to defy Yoda and his grip on the High Council. I'm afraid it is the only way to ensure stability throughout the galaxy."

Anakin seems suspicious. "Forgive me, chancellor, but I refuse to be your spy."

"You misunderstand" Palpatine clarifies. "All I want is for you to be a voice of reason in the Jedi Order. You have proven what one Jedi can do to change the outcome of this war. We need to convince the Jedi to see the need for such missions, to rid the galaxy of our enemies; only then can we ensure the future of the Republic."

Anakin nods. "I will consider it."

Palpatine places his hand on Anakins shoulder and smiles.

 **Drouba system:**

Two massive Confederate fleets merge in the middle of space. One of the vessels is Grievous flagship and a shuttle leaves it and flies to a nearby Confederate battleship.

Grievous enters the bridge of the battleship and is received by Assaj Ventress.

"Two more fleets will join us in three days time" Ventress says. "The other fleets and armies are falling back or fortifying their positions. The Confederacy is falling apart. It's every man for himself. We are scattered and divided."

"This is only a temporary setback" Grievous says. "With strong leadership, we can regain control and momentum before this war is lost. You must assassinate the leaders who are willing to turn on us. I will negotiate with those who are prepared to rebuild the Confederacy. But we must act quickly; the Republic will try and exploit the situation and crush us once and for all."

"We will risk fighting our former allies as often as we will fight the Republic" Ventress says. "Is it worth the effort, trying to re-forge the Confederacy?"

"My lady, I refuse to accept defeat" Grievous growls.

Ventress gives it a moment of thought. "Come with me" she then says.

Ventress escorts Grievous through the ship and enter a chamber. They are alone. The lights dim and a holographic transmission begins.

"General Grievous" Ventress says. "May I present my lord and master; Darth Sidious." She then falls to a knee and lowers her head in submission.

"Lord Sidious" Grievous says. "Am I to assume you were the one giving orders to Darth Ty'Rahn?"

Sidious hologram raises his hand and Grievous falls to his knees as he begins to choke.

"General, I am the one giving orders to you" Sidious says while Grievous chokes. "From now on, you will call me… Master."

The Force Choke on Grievous throat ends and Grievous fills his lungs with air.

"Yes… Yes, of course, my master" Grievous says.

Sidious speaks again. "I did not expect you to survive at Kashyyyk, general" he says. "You may yet be of some use to me. Continue your war with the Republic, do not let them rest or believe that they are safe. Double your efforts. I have instructions for you both and if you follow them without question, the Jedi will be lured into a trap; a trap that will change the outcome of this war entirely."

Grievous dares to look up at Sidious hologram. "Deceive the Jedi? Is that even possible?"

Sidious leans back into his chair. "I have foreseen it."

Darth Sidious lets out a truly evil laughter.

 **Coruscant:**

Amidala is walking down a corridor together with her officers, and B6, the butler-droid.

"Make sure to have all flux-capacitors in sync by the time we ship out" Amidala says. "I don't want any energy-drains while going through hyperspace. And contact the senator of Malastere again, will you? We could really use their new prototype torpedo."

"Yes, your highness."

The officers veer off and leave Amidala alone. Amidala is about to enter her quarters as she turns to B6.

"I'm sorry, B6. Tonight I would like to be alone and just get some peace and quiet" she says.

"Of course, your majesty" B6 says. "I shall wait outside for when you have need of me."

"Thanks, B6" Amidala says and enters her luxurious quarters.

( _funny thing just hit me; in my story Amidala remains the queen, yet, I have totally forgotten about her bodyguards, the handmaidens. Surely, they need to follow her around where ever she goes, right? I will have to rectify this in the 2_ _nd_ _draft of the story_ )

The door closes behind Amidala and Anakin steps out of hiding.

"So" Amidala says and smiles, "the Republics greatest hero? Not a badge of honor to sneer at."

"The chancellor exaggerates" Anakin counters. "Although, my actions has more or less ensured lasting peace. I suppose that does make me _The_ major hero of the Republic" he grins and is clearly proud.

"The war is far from over" Amidala says. "The Confederacy is falling apart into dozens of new separatist factions, all of whom are enemies of the Republic. Instead of one enemy, we have fifty."

"Well, I am hopeful, nonetheless" Anakin says, still smiling. "No need to worry, my lady. In the end, I will force the separatists to surrender. Their only other option is to be destroyed."

Amidala looks at him funny. "Not your usual choice of words" she remarks.

"Simply stating the facts" Anakin says. He then walks over to Amidala. "I will stop at nothing to defeat the separatists. Should I become the savior of the Republic and _The_ glorious hero that brought peace and stability to the galaxy, the Jedi Order would be unable to deny me anything… not even marrying the woman I love."

They smile, embrace and kiss.

 **THE END**

 _So, that is it, my version of Episode 2. A war-movie set in the Star Wars universe, depicting a few key pivotal moments in the Clone Wars that made Anakin begin his journey towards the Dark Side. The battle of Geonosis, leading to the capture of Anakin and his confrontation with Dooku/Ty'Rahn, followed by Palpatine convincing Anakin to try and assassinate the leaders of the Confederacy. Perhaps most importantly, Anakin does not go off on some strange killing-spree, murdering Tusken Raiders; instead, he is trying to save the Republic and end the war by murdering the leaders of the Confederacy. How Padmé could forgive him for killing Tusken children and women is a bit strange in Attack of the Clones. I think it would be easier for her to accept Anakin killing the leaders of the enemy faction; especially since she doesn't realize it is a bad thing, considering the Dark Side and all. And Palpatine/Sidious is doing what he can to trick Anakin to join the Dark Side, and at the same time he is preparing the galaxy for his hostile take-over. What do you think? Leave a comment/review and let me and everyone else know! Like it or hate it, all comments are welcome._


End file.
